SWAN
by Zahra Amelia
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun terjebak dalam pesona sang pelakon utama, Lee Sungmin. KyuMin/YeWook/YAOI/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

SWAN

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T - M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Prolog

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Di usianya yang menginjak 27 tahun, Cho Kyuhyun memiliki segalanya, kekayaan, kekuasaan, kecerdasaan dan ia juga diberkati dengan wajah tampan bak dewa Yunani, _excellent_. Cho Kyuhyun adalah sosok pria yang sederhana, meski ia terlahir dengan segala kesempurnaannya. Ia lebih menyukai hal-hal kecil yang kebanyakan orang anggap remeh. Namun, ada satu hal yang sangat menyita perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini, _musical._

Di tengah kesibukannya sebagai CEO dari Cho Cooperation, Kyuhyun selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke gedung teater, baginya tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan dan mampu menghilangkan penatnya setelah seharian bergelut dengan pekerjaan yang tiada habisnya selain menikmati bagaimana para pelakon itu berakting di atas panggung dengan kostum khas _musical _dan mendapati dirinya telah terhanyut dalam alur cerita yang disuguhkan. Lagipula, Kyuhyun menyukai musik, tentu saja. Sejujurnya ia bahkan memiliki suara yang tidak kalah merdu dibandingkan dengan para pelakon itu.

Awalnya Kyuhyun tidak begitu tertarik untuk menonton pertujukan _musical_ tersebut. Namun, saat ia tidak sengaja melihatnya di salah satu artikel yang isinya memuji bagaimana indahnya penampilan dari sang pelakon akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melihatnya.

Dan di sinilah Kyuhyun berada sekarang, duduk dengan tenang dan nyaman di bangku penonton bersama sejumlah penonton lainnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah kursi penonton dan merasa sedikit takjub melihat bahwa kursi-kursi itu telah terisi penuh, bahkan sejujurnya ia merasa heran melihat banyak muda mudi yang menonton pertunjukan _musical_ ini, pemandangan yang lumayan langka.

Sekuat itukah pesona sang pelakon? Atau sebagus itukan alur cerita yang disuguhkan?

Kyuhyun sungguh tidak sabar untuk menonton pertujukan _musical_ kali ini, ia berharap apa yang diberitakan oleh artikel itu benar adanya dan bukan hanya sekedar omong kosong atau bualan semata.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya hampir tidak pernah melewatkan setiap pertunjukan _musical_ yang ada dan tentu saja yang membuatnya tertarik, meski ia menyadari bahwa kini ia menjadi seperti seorang _geek_, ia menjadi terlalu sering menonton pertunjukan yang sama dari yang seharusnya. Sejujurnya itu bukan masalah untuknya. Tetapi sang pelakon utama yang tengah berlaga di atas panggung itulah yang menjadi fokus masalahnya.

Lee Sungmin. Ya, namanya adalah Lee Sungmin. Sang pelakon utama sekaligus sosok yang begitu menyita perhatiannya. Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya kagum dan terkesima dengan kemampuan sang pelakon dalam melakoni perannya. Namun perlahan-lahan tanpa ia sadari semuanya berubah menjurus ke sebuah perasaan yang lebih dalam. Cho Kyuhyun terjebak dalam pesona sang pelakon utama.

.

.

.

Obsidian Kyuhyun tengah fokus ke depan tepatnya ke arah panggung di mana pertunjukan_ musical_ akan segera dimulai, nafasnya tercekat ketika sang pelakon utama melangkah ke panggung. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak terpesona kepada makhluk indah yang saat ini berdiri di hadapannya, sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar sedang berbaik hati saat menciptakannya.

Lee Sungmin memiliki rambut _gold_ yang terlihat lembut namun begitu _sexy _dan sensual saat tampilannya seperti ini, basah. _Foxy eyes_nya terlihat begitu menggoda dengan sedikit sentuhan _eyeliner_. Bibir sewarna _cherry blossom_nya dilapisi _lipgloss_ yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin mencicipinya dan melesakan lidahnya di antara belahan lembut itu. Badannya tidak lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun namun berisi. Kulitnya putih dan lembut, selembut susu serta tulang selangka yang indah terlihat dari rendahnya potongan _t-shirt_ yang dikenakannya. Dadanya terlihat sedikit berisi meski dibalut _t-shirt_ berwarna putih gading berlengan panjang yang justru membuat kesan _sexy_ dari sosok Sungmin semakin menguar dan juga membuat tangan terampil Kyuhyun ingin segera merobeknya. Dan saat obsidian Kyuhyun menjelajah lebih ke bawah, nafasnya kembali tercekat, ia bahkan tanpa sadar menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering. Obsidiannya disuguhkan pemandangan yang begitu indah dan menggiurkan, celana jeans berwarna putih yang begitu pas memeluk kaki dan bokong padat berisi Sungmin.

_So beautiful. Like swan_.

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun sudah banyak bertemu wanita ataupun pria yang mempunyai keindahan yang luar biasa. Namun, kali ini berbeda, Lee Sungmin berbeda, sosoknya bukan hanya indah mempesona dan sulit untuk di tolak, tetapi juga sanggup membuat hasratnya melambung tinggi hanya dengan melihatnya. Bohong jika Kyuhyun tidak ingin menyentuh dan menikmati tubuh Sungmin.

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Kyuhyun benar-benar terobsesi terhadap seseorang. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat isi cerita dari _musical_ yang sedang berlangsung -yang bahkan sudah ia tonton berkali-kali- karena yang ada di pikirannya saat itu hanyalah menyeret Sungmin ke atas tempat tidur dan menelanjanginya. _He wants to fuck him, hard._

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun justru memilih tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya dan berhenti menonton _musical_ Sungmin, ia sadar jika pemuda manis itu sudah terlalu jauh mengusik hidupnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun menginginkan seseorang di atas tempat tidurnya sampai segila ini dan fakta bahwa ia tidak bisa merealisasikan keinginannya justru membuatnya semakin frustasi. Ia sudah mencoba untuk menyalurkan hasratnya namun semuanya berakhir sia-sia, tubuh dan hatinya hanya menginginkan Sungmin. Dan jalan satu-satunya untuk mengalihkan pikirannya yang senang sekali berkhianat adalah dengan tenggelam dalam tumpukan pekerjaan, setidaknya itu bisa sedikit mengalihkan hasratnya terhadap pemuda manis itu.

Kyuhyun memijit keningnya perlahan, tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah dan kaku karena kesibukan yang sengaja ia ciptakan demi mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia bangkit dari kursi di ruang kerjanya, dan beranjak menuju _mini bar_. Ia butuh segelas _wine_ saat ini.

Kaki jenjang Kyuhyun perlahan menuju _mini bar_, _black diamond_nya menelusuri satu demi satu botol _wine_ yang berjejer rapi di dalam lemari sebelum pilihannya jatuh kepada _Hall Cabernet Sauvignon Napa Valley Kathryn Hall 2008_. Tangannya begitu anggun membuka tutup botol dan menuangkan cairan merah pekat itu ke dalam gelas burgundynya perlahan. Ia kemudian mendudukan diri di atas kursi tinggi, memutar gelas burgundy di tangannya perlahan sebelum menyesap cairan merah pekat itu perlahan, ia begitu menikmati rasa manis khas _red wine_ yang menyerbu indera pengecapnya. Jari-jari rampingnya perlahan menekan tombol ipod dan saat itulah Kyuhyun hampir tersedak minumannya ketika tanpa sengaja benda tersebut memutar lagu Had Enough Parties.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku bisa gila jika begini terus." Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, namun tidak berniat sama sekali untuk sekedar menekan tombol _stop_ atau mengganti lagu pada ipodnya.

Manik mata Kyuhyun kembali terfokus kepada cairan merah pekat di tangannya meskipun kini pikirannya telah melayang kembali ke adegan di mana Sungmin tengah menyanyi dan meliukan tubuhnya bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, gerakan yang begitu harmonis, atraktif, indah namun juga sensual. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana rupa gadis yang menjadi _partner_ Sungmin, karena saat itu yang tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya hanyalah Sungmin, seolah-olah hanya ada Sungmin dan dirinya di ruangan itu dan Sungmin yang tengah menari dengan begitu apik hanya untuknya. Kyuhyun bahkan membayangkan bahwa ialah yang tengah menari bersama Sungmin, ialah yang tengah di peluk Sungmin dari belakang, ialah yang tengah mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ala _bridal style_ kemudian memutarnya, ialah yang merentangkan kedua tangannya dan siap menerima Sungmin yang begitu pasrah melompat ke dalam pelukannya dengan kedua kaki indah Sungmin yang memeluk pingangnya kemudian ia memutar tubuh mereka berdua sebelum berhenti dan mendarat dengan apik. Dan di bagian akhir ia akan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sungmin lalu jari-jarinya mengisi sela-sela di jari Sungmin. _Perfect_.

"Sial!" Kyuhyun meneguk _red wine_nya kasar saat ia kembali merasakan panas yang menggelayar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan berakhir di pusat tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidur –kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar tidur tepatnya, ia harus segera mendinginkan kepalanya dan mandi dengan air dingin adalah satu-satunya pilihan saat ini. Ia berharap dinginnya air bisa mendinginkan tubuhnya dan memadamkan hasratnya.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

SWAN

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T - M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Park Jungsoo, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Hyo Jung (Hyorin)

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Chapter 1

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Sungmin melepaskan kacamata baca yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidung bangirnya setelah meletakan naskah dramanya ke atas meja. Dia menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya berharap penat yang menghampirinya dapat berkurang. Saat tubuhnya di rasa sedikit lebih _rileks_, ia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, ia membutuhkan secangkir coklat hangat saat ini.

Tangan mungilnya begitu terampil meracik secangkir cokelat hangat, menyesapnya perlahan sebelum kedua kelopak matanya tertutup merasakan rasa pahit sekaligus manis khas cokelat yang telah menjadi candu baginya. Sungmin membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan memperlihatkan sepasang _foxy eyes_ yang begitu jernih dan mengagumkan meski terlihat sedikit lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Dia beranjak dari dapur menuju kamar tidurnya, langkahnya terhenti tepat ke arah jendela. Dia merenung menatap pemandangan yang tersaji di bawah sana, melirik sekilas jam di dinding kamarnya yang menunjukan pukul 11.30 KST, dari kamar apartemennya yang terletak di lantai 15 di gedung itu, ia bisa melihat lampu-lampu berkerlip mengalahkan kerlip bintang di langit malam serta mobil-mobil di bawah yang tampak bagaikan titik-titik kecil yang bergerak lalu lalang. Bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis ketika menyadari bahwa ia tengah berada di kota Seoul, kota yang tak akan pernah tidur meski sang raja siang telah berganti menjadi sang dewi malam.

Sungmin kembali menyesap cokelat hangatnya. Hidupnya kini sempurna, setidaknya itulah yang orang-orang katakan kepadanya. Di usianya yang menginjak 29 tahun, ia memiliki segalanya, kekayaan dan juga popularitas. Ia mendengus ketika mengingat salah satu judul artikel yang berjudul _**The Beautiful Swan**_. Tentu saja artikel itu ditunjukan kepadanya, melihat betapa suksesnya ia memerankan peran tersebut. Ya, ia merasa menjadi sesosok angsa saat ini. Sosok angsa yang begitu cantik, anggun dan juga misterius. Sosok angsa yang dipandang dengan tatapan kagum dan memuja bukan tatapan hina dan mencemooh seperti yang ia dapatkan dulu saat ia hanyalah seekor itik buruk rupa.

Lee Sungmin hanyalah seorang anak yang terlahir karena kesalahan. Kehadirannya tidak pernah diinginkan bahkan oleh ibu kandungnya. Ketika teman-teman seusianya mengecap kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua, Lee Sungmin kecil justru tidak pernah bisa merasakannya.

_The ugly duckling becomes a beautiful swan._

.

.

.

Pegangan di cangkirnya mengerat ketika potongan-potongan ingatan itu menyerbunya bagai badai yang tidak sanggup untuk ia cegah. Matanya terpejam erat, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dengan keringat dingin yang perlahan membasahi tubuhnya. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari ketika cangkir di tangannya terlepas sebelum akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping setelah beradu dengan kerasnya lantai.

"Tenang, Lee Sungmin. Kau harus tenang." Sugesti Sungmin.

Nafasnya masih memburu ketika ia berhasil sedikit menguasai tubuhnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan sebelum langkahnya bergegas menuju kamar mandi, begitu tergesa membuka pintu dan menyalakan _shower_ lalu berdiri di bawahnya tanpa memedulikan dinginnya air yang menusuk hingga ke tulang ataupun kemeja putih dan celana jeans yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Masa bodoh dengan semua itu ketika yang ia butuhkan hanyalah dinginnya air yang sanggup mengembalikan kewarasannya.

Tanpa ia sadari setetes _liquid_ bening perlahan membasahi _foxy eyes_nya dan tercampur dengan dinginnya air yang mambasahi tubuhnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya yang berubah warna menjadi lebih pucat demi meredam isakannya. Tidak dipedulikan tubuhnya yang kini bergetar kedinginan atau rasa karat yang menyerbu indra pengecapnya. Dan ia kembali menangisi masa lalunya seorang diri.

"_Eooma.._." ucap Sungmin lirih.

Lee Sungmin, angsa yang terluka dan kesepian.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerang kesal saat mendengar suara dering_ handphone_ yang mengganggunya. Pria itu meraba nakas di samping tempat tidurnya dan mengambil _handphone_nya kasar. Ia menempelkan begitu saja _handphone_ itu pada telinganya tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Ia berniat mengumpat panjang lebar pada orang yang telah mengganggu tidurnya. Demi Tuhan, siapa orang bodoh yang menghubunginya sepagi ini.

"Yeoboseo."

**"**_**Selamat pagi, sajangnim."**_ Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar suara nyaring dan kelewat bersemangat di ujung sana. Ia hafal pemilik suara ini, siapa lagi jika bukan Kim Ryeowook asisten pribadi sekaligus kekasih dari Kim Jongwoon -sepupunya. Sepertinya ia harus menahan kekesalannya pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi, Reyowook-_ssi_. Ada apa menelponku sepagi ini? Apa ada suatu hal yang penting?" sedikit nada kesal terselip dalam suara Kyuhyun.

**"**_**Mianhamnida mengganggu, Cho sajangnim**_._** Saya hanya mengingatkan jika anda harus mengadiri rapat penting pagi ini, tepatnya jam 8 nanti."**_

Kyuhyun melirik jam yang terletak di atas nakas dan sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati jarum pendek dan panjangnya tepat diangka tujuh. Sial, ia terlambat bangun satu jam dari biasanya. Pantas Ryeowook sampai menghubunginya, sebagai orang yang tepat waktu biasanya ia telah duduk dengan nyaman di kursi ruang kerjanya saat ini. "Tidak masalah, Ryeowook-_ssi_. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku. Anda langsung ke ruang rapat nanti dan tunggu saya di sana dan jangan lupa persiapkan semuanya dengan baik. Saya akan tiba dalam waktu 20 menit."

**"**_**Sama-sama, sajangnim. Baiklah saya mengerti, saya akan mempersiapkan semuanya."**_

Kyuhyun segera mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Ryeowook, ia harus segera bergegas jika tidak ingin terlambat dan mengacaukan segalanya. "Ck, Lee Sungmin kau membuatku kacau." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut ikalnya kasar. Ia membanting _handphone_nya ke atas kasur sebelum beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun saat ini tengah berada di dalam lift yang akan mengantarkannya menuju ruang kerjanya yang terletak di lantai teratas gedung ini. Seperti biasa Cho Kyuhyun selalu terlihat memesona dan elegan dengan setelan jas abu-abu mahal yang begitu kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya namun begitu apik membungkus tubuh tinggi tegapnya, kemeja putih membalut dada bidang dan bahu lebarnya, dasi hitam yang melingkar di leher jenjangnya berpadu dengan setelan jasnya, celana panjang yang dikenakan berwarna senada dengan jasnya terlihat begitu pas mengantung di pinggul rampingnya dan semakin menegaskan kaki jenjangnya, rambutnya ikal kecoklatan, bibirnya sewarna mawar merah yang baru mekar, hidungnya mancung dengan rahang yang tidak terlalu tegas namun begitu apik membingkai wajah tampannya serta _black dimond_nya berkilat tajam dan berpendar penuh percaya diri. Aura kekuasaan sangat kental terasa menguar dari tubuh tegap seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Begitu pintu lift terbuka, Kyuhyun kembali dihadapkan dengan ruang tunggu yang mewah dan nyaman, dengan kursi kulit berwarna cokelat dan meja kayu gelap. Tepat di belakang kursi tersebut adalah ruang rapat di mana ia akan mengadakan _meeting_ pagi ini. Sekertarisnya yang cantik dan cerdas telah duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya yang terletak tepat di depan ruang tunggu, dan ketika menyadari kedatangannya ia langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan membungkuk sopan kepadanya.

"Selamat pagi, Cho _sajangnim,_" sapa sekertarisnya ramah, seulas senyum ramah menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Pagi, Hyorin-_ssi_. Kau sudah menyiapkan berkas untuk rapat pagi ini, bukan?" balas Kyuhyun, senyum tipis terlukis di bibir tebalnya.

"Tentu saja saya sudah menyiapkannya, _sajangnim_. Dan Ryeowook-_ssi_ sudah menunggu anda di ruang rapat, _sajangnim._" Hyorin menyerahkan berkas yang di minta Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Baiklah. Kerja bagus, Hyorin-_ssi_." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya penuh percaya diri menuju ruang rapat. Ia pasti akan mendapatkan kerja sama ini, tekadnya kuat.

Layaknya perintah Raja yang _absolute_, Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah gagal dan selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan.

.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun saat merasakan hangat sinar matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya dan membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, menyesuaikan retinanya dengan sinar matahari yang menyusup ke dalam kamarnya. Sinar matahari memang sudah mengintip malu-malu dari balik jendela kamar. Sungmin perlahan bangun dan mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang, badannya terasa lemas dan kepalanya sakit. Ia memijit keningnya perlahan dan berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Sial!" umpat Sungmin lirih setelah menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang.

Dia menarik nafas panjang begitu mengingat jika ia masih memilki kendali diri untuk sampai di atas tempat tidur setelah puas menangis selama... entahlah... mungkin satu jam atau lebih, ia bahkan masih sempat menganti pakaiannya yang sudah basah kuyup dengan baju tidurnya. Setidaknya ia tidak segila itu sampai tertidur di kamar mandi. Meskipun memang kewarasannya masih patut untuk dipertanyakaan.

Sungmin berusaha bangun dari ranjangnya namun tubuhnya menolak untuk bekerja sama, matanya kembali terpejam saat pandangannya mengabur dan sakit yang luar biasa menghantam kepalanya. Sepertinya ia harus menyerah dan membutuhkan bantuan orang lain saat ini. Sungmin mengeram menahan amarah, ia benci terlihat lemah. Namun, sepertinya sedikit menekan egonya adalah pilihan terbaik. Lagipula, ia masih memiliki pekerjaan yang harus segera ia selesaikan dan seorang perfeksionis sepertinya tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Sungmin meraba kasurnya saat mendengar _handphone_nya berbunyi, melihat layarnya untuk memastikan siapa yang menghubunginya pagi ini, bibir _plump_nya mengulas senyum tipis ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar benda tersebut, dewi fortuna sepertinya tengah memihaknya.

"Yeboseo," ucap Sungmin setelah mengangkat panggilan yang masuk ke _handphone_nya.

**"**_**Sungmin-ah, kau sudah bangun? Omo! Kenapa dengan suaramu? Apa anemiamu kambuh lagi?"**_

"Aku hanya terkena flu, Leeteuk _hyung_. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Sungmin tersenyum mendengar rentetan pertanyaan dari _hyung_ sekaligus manager pribadinya itu. Leeteuk _hyung_ memang cerewet. Namun, hatinya sedikit menghangat mendengar nada khawatir yang begitu kentara dari suara _hyung_nya itu.

**"**_**Ya Tuhan! Apa kau sudah makan? Minum obat? Aku akan segera kesana membawakanmu makanan dan juga obat. Tunggu aku dan jangan bergerak satu inchipun dari tempat tidurmu! Dan tidak ada penolakan, Lee Sungmin!"**_

"_Ara, hyung_. Perintah siap dilaksanakan!" Sungmin terkikik kecil mendengar betapa paniknya Leeteuk di ujung sana. Setidaknya dia masih memiliki Leeteuk, _hyung_ yang benar-benar tulus menyayanginya.

**"**_**Bagus, aku akan sampai di apartemenmu dalam waktu 15 menit."**_

"Hati-hati di jalan, _hyung_."

"_**Nde."**_

Klik.

Dan sambung teleponpun terputus menyisakan Sungmin kembali dengan kesendiriannya.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Leeteuk sekarang, di dalam kamar apartemen Sungmin yang cukup mewah namun sangat nyaman. Kamar Sungmin tergolong luas dengan dinding berwarna merah muda lembut, gorden berwarna putih yang dibaliknya terdapat jendela yang langsung menghadap ke megahnya kota Seoul, ranjang _king size_ yang dibalut sprei berwarna putih dan selimut tebal berwarna senada namun dengan hiasan kecil bunga sakura, lemari pakaian yang cukup besar dan berwarna senada dengan gorden, serta sebuah meja rias.

Leeteuk duduk di tepi ranjang Sungmin, telapak tangannya dia letakan di atas kening Sungmin dan gurat kekhawatiran menghiasi wajahnya ketika merasakan suhu tubuh pemuda manis itu.

"Sungmin-_ah_ bangun, makan dulu bubur ini dan minum obatmu, setelah itu kau bisa tidur lagi." Dia membelai wajah Sungmin lembut berniat membangunkan pemuda manis yang tengah terlelap itu.

Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. "_Hyung_?"

"Kau harus makan dan minum obat, Sungmin-_ah_. Sebenarnya kenapa kau sampai demam seperti ini, hmm? Apa kau kurang tidur? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Sungmin-_ah_. Bukankan kau di beri jatah libur hingga besok?"

"Kau cerewet sekali, Leeteuk _hyung_." Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Sungmin yang memerah akibat demam.

"Apa ingatan itu kembali lagi?" Leeteuk bertanya dengan nada selembut mungkin sambil menyuapi Sungmin bubur yang tadi ia bawa.

"Apa kau seorang cenayang, _hyung_?" Sungmin menatap Leeteuk lekat.

"Kau lupa membereskan kekacauan yang kau buat semalam." Pandangan Leeteuk beralih tepat di bawah jendela, di mana terdapat pecahan cangkir yang berhamburan dan isinya yang terlihat menodai lantai.

Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang Leeteuk tanpa berniat membuka suara. Sepertinya pemuda manis ini enggan untuk membahasnya.

"Kau bisa makan sendiri bukan? Habiskanlah, setelah itu minum obat dan istirahat. Biar aku yang membereskannya." Leeteuk beranjak dari ranjang Sungmin setelah menyerahkan mangkuk bubur yang masih menyisakan setengah isinya itu ke tangan mungil Sungmin, ia tahu pemuda manis yang sudah ia anggap adik kandung itu belum mau angkat bicara perihal masalahnya.

"Ingat kau harus beristirahat dan jangan melakukan hal apapun, _hyung_ akan menemanimu dan membatalkan kepergian _hyung_ ke Mokpo siang ini," ucap Leeteuk sambil membersihkan sedikit kekacauan yang Sungmin buat.

"Kau tidak boleh membatalkan kepergianmu _hyung_, keluargamu pasti sangat merindukanmu di sana. Aku berjanji akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi..." ucapan Leeteuk terhenti ketika memandang raut wajah Sungmin, bagi Sungmin yang sebatang kara keluarga adalah sesuatu yang sangat ia idam-idamkan. "... _ara_.. _hyung _tidak akan membatalkannya. _Hyung_ tinggal ke dapur sebentar, _nde_."

Leeteuk mendapati Sungmin telah kembali terlelap di ranjangnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelahan, menundukan tubuhnya sebelum menyibak helaian lembut di kening Sungmin perlahan. "Kau harus kuat, Sungmin-_ah_. Kau pantas bahagia," ucapanya setelah mengecup kening pemuda manis itu lembut, kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja." Sosok itu memandang lekat lawan bicaranya.

"Aku baru tahu jika orang yang merasa dirinya 'baik-baik saja' sudi datang ke tempatmu, dr. Kim," balas pemuda manis itu sarkatis.

Suara tawa nyaring terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu, "Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud, harusnya kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri."

"Kau harusnya bersyukur masih bisa melihatku di sini, dr. Kim. Bukannya terbujur kaku di dalam peti mati." Bibir sewarna _cherry blossom_ itu mengulas senyum tipis.

"Kau sudah mampu bertahan sampai sejauh ini, Sungmin-_ah._" Raut wajahnya datar namun terlihat sorot kekhawatiran di dalam manik matanya. "Leluconmu tidak lucu sama sekali."

"Melankolis, tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Aku sudah sampai sejauh ini." Sungmin menyesap _green tea_ hangatnya perlahan.

"Dan aku akan selalu mendukungmu, kau harus sadar itu. Kau tidak sendirian, Sungmin-_ah_." Dr. Kim perlahan berjalan menuju Sungmin, menundukan tubuhnya tepat di depan pemuda manis itu. Memandangnya tajam namun kental dengan ketulusan dan kelembutan.

Senyum tulus terukir di wajah Sungmin. "Tentu, itu memang sudah kewajibanmu, Yesung _hyung_."

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeonghaseo, saya kembali membawa Chapter 1. Saya mohon maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan atau tidak sesuai dengan harapan Chinggudeul sekalian. Bahkan saya tidak yakin chingudeul mau membacanya.

Untuk chapter pembuka saya memang hanya menceritakan bagiamana Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Sungmin dan dia yang terobsesi dengan Sungmin. Saya sungguh berterimakasih atas sambutannya yang hangat, jujur menulis itu bukan bidang saya, saya hanya ingin meramaikan kembali SPI dengan pair KyuMin, OTP saya. Oleh karena itu saya mohon bimbingannya.

Untuk yang bertanya apakah ada NC. Ya, saya akan membuat NC tapi semua itu ada proses dan waktunya. Saya memang membuat Kyuhyun sebagai Dominan dan Sungmin tentu saja Submasive tapi tidak akan ada kekerasan ketika mereka melakukan sex nanti, kecuali pemaksaan kehendak Cho Kyuhyun terhadap Lee Sungmin. Dan pihak Submasive pun tidak begitu saja tunduk kepada Dominan. Alurnya memang saya sengaja membuat lambat karena saya suka sesuatu yang detail. Dan di chapter depan nanti kemungkinan saya akan mempertemukan KyuMin.

Untuk Guest-ssi, saya rasa anda cukup cerdas dan kritis untuk menilai. Silakan baca chapter ini dan bila anda merasa saya masih menjiplak atau tidak.  
Dan saya ucapakan terimakasih kepada Guest-ssi untuk koreksinya, mohon maaf jika masih ada typo #bow dan nado fighting ^^9

Untuk :

**Rheacho, Park Min Rin, Cho hyo woon, Cho Na Na, Yana Broadcast1, tata youngest, Kyumin Joyer, AWDJoy13, Dina LuvKyumin, Cho Adah Joyers, leefairy, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Maximumelf, Adelia Santi, ckhislsm137, 5351, Zen Liu, winecouple137, AuLee, keykyu, Alefiction, lizuka . myori, may . moon . 581, Another Girl in Another Place, Guest, Chella-KMS, hanna, Cho Min Hwa, AlmiraAzhari, Chikyumin, Sissy, Puspita lee, Kyuminsimple, shflynie, reaRelf, bebek, GaemGyu137, ShinjiWoo920202, Najika bunny, Guest, Crimson Wine, Guest, winecouple, endah . kyumin137, KYUMINTS, zefanyagyu, Phia89, kyumin pu, BabyMing, Yc K . S. H, fonami-kyuminelf, Chisana Yuri, cintakyumin137. **

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

SWAN

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : T - M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Park Jungsoo, Kim Jongwoon, Kim Hyo Jung (Hyorin)

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Chapter 2

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Ruangan itu terlihat nyaman dengan dinding yang dihiasi _wallpaper_ berwarna cream, kursi kulit berwarna putih dengan meja berwarna senada, jendela kaca dengan gorden yang juga berwarna putih, serta sebuah meja kerja dengan dua buah kursi yang saling berhadapan di mana salah satunya kini tidak lagi dalam keadaan kosong. Namun, tidak bagi Sungmin -yang saat ini menempati kursi yang tadinya kosong tersebut. Baginya semua ruangan tidak ada yang sanggup memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman, ketika ingatan laknat itu terus menempel bagai parasit yang terus menerus menggerogoti jiwa, melenyapkan akal sehat, hingga mati terkadang adalah pilihan yang paling tepat. Meski rasionya jauh lebih rendah saat ini.

Sungmin saat ini tengah berada di dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan milik Dr. Kim Jongwoon atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Yesung. Dia adalah seorang Pskiater muda yang cukup handal di bidangnya, ia menyelesaikan studi sebagai dokter dengan nilai yang memuaskan sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk meneruskan pendidikannya ke spesialisisasi kedokteran jiwa. Dan di usianya yang ketigapuluhsatu, Yesung bisa dikatakan sudah mencapai puncak kehidupannya.

Yesung menatap lekat lawan bicaranya, menunggu dengan sabar sampai pemuda manis yang duduk di hadapannya ini mau membuka suara kembali setelah percakapan singkat keduanya tadi. Sementara yang ditatap justru lebih memilih diam, bibir _plump_nya terkatup rapat, pandangannya lurus ke depan, memilah kata-kata yang akan ia lontarkan, mungkin. Namun, seiring waktu yang berjalan pemuda manis itu tetap bungkam, sepertinya memang dirinyalah yang harus angkat bicara.

"Mau menceritakan sesuatu, Sungmin-_ah_? Kau bukan hanya sekedar mampir untuk minum teh, bukan?" kilat jenaka terlihat dari manik mata psikiater muda itu.

Sungmin mendengus, psikiater muda yang tengah menatapnya itu selalu saja mampu membuat suasana hatinya membaik. "Waktuku terlalu berharga, dr. Kim, kau harusnya tahu jika ruanganmu adalah tempat yang paling ku hindari."

"Kau adalah orang kesekian yang mengatakannya. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" raut wajah Yesung terlihat serius meski bibirnya tengah mengulas senyum mendengar jawaban sarkatis yang keluar dari mulut pasiennya.

"Tidak perlu berbasa-basi, kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, dr. Kim," balas Sungmin datar.

"Tidak akan ada asap jika tidak ada api, Sungmin-_ah,_" ucap Yesung tenang, begitu berwibawa.

"Hanya karena isi dari sebuah artikel tidak penting." Sungmin mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Ada perumpamaan yang mengatakan jika kita tidak boleh menilai buku dari sampul luarnya saja, belum tentu sampul yang indah dan menarik memiliki isi yang menarik dan berbobot, begitupun sebaliknya.

"Apa sampai sejauh itu? Hingga membuatmu seperti ini?" dia tahu dari awal ada suatu hal yang mengungkit masa lalu pemuda manis di hadapannya ini. Namun, kali ini sepertinya lebih kompleks.

"Sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak sampai sejauh itu. Hanya mengulas tentang seorang anak panti asuhan yang berhasil meraih mimpinya. Hanya saja..." Sungmin menarik nafas panjang, entahlah ia ragu untuk melanjutkan meski pria di hadapannya itu telah mengetahui betapa kelam masa lalunya, tanpa terkecuali.

Layaknya air yang begitu tenang namun menghanyutkan, Yesung memandang Sungmin lekat, dia memilih bungkam dan membiarkan pemuda manis di hadapannya ini melanjutkan ceritanya. Dia sudah hafal bagaimana watak pemuda manis yang menjadi salah satu pasiennya ini, meski terkadang begitu tak terduga. Sungmin bagaikan sekuntum bunga, sekuntum bunga yang terlihat rapuh, terlihat lemah, tetapi sebaliknya sangat kuat. Dari luar Sungmin memang terlihat lemah tapi sesungguhnya ia adalah sosok yang kuat di dalam. Sosok kuat yang bisa melalui kejamnya takdir meski meninggalkan bekas yang tak kunjung hilang.

Sungmin kembali menyelami manik mata di hadapannya, seolah-olah berbicara kepadanya jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Hanya saja... mereka terlalu banyak membual, menuliskan omong kosong meski sebagian dari kenyataannya memang demikian. Keajaiban? Keberuntungan? Entahlah apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka semua tahu kenyataan yang selama ini telah aku simpan rapi."

"Kau tahu, Sungmin-_ah_. Kau bisa. Kendalikan dirimu," ucap Yesung lembut.

"Seperti luka yang meninggalkan bekas, kenyataan tidak akan berubah, dr. Kim. Sungguh ironis." Nada suara Sungmin datar dan dingin.

"Kau bahkan sanggup bertahan sampai sejauh ini, Sungmin-_ah_."

"Kenyataannya aku tetaplah anak yang tidak diinginkan yang terlahir dari rahim seorang pelacur, dr. Kim," ucap Sungmin skeptis.

"Kau _special_, Sungmin-_ah_. Kau memiliki kemauan itulah kenapa aku tidak menyerah tentang dirimu." _Dark voice_nya kental akan kesunguhan dan keyakinan.

"Aku tahu, dr. Kim. Aku juga tak akan menyerah setidaknya demi diriku sendiri. Namun, terkadang semuanya sulit untukku kendalikan, terlebih jika ada suatu hal yang kembali mengingatkanku tentang semuanya. Aku kembali kehilangan diriku." Tubuh Sungmin sedikit bergetar, ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar berulang kali, ia harus tenang.

Yesung bangkit dari kursinya kemudian berjalan ke arah Sungmin, berlutut di hadapannya dengan tangan yang mengenggam tangan Sungmin erat, memberikan kehangatan dan ketenangan kepada pemuda manis itu. Meyakinkan dan menguatkannya.

"Setidaknya aku masih sanggup mengendalikan diri semalam, mungkin jika aku tengah berada di balkon saat itu, kau benar-benar akan melihat jasadku yang telah terbujur kaku di dalam peti mati."

"Aku mengerti, itulah gunanya aku di sini. Sudah ku katakan jika kau tidak sendiri, Sungmin-_ah_."

Sungmin merasakan kehangatan dari telapak tangannya dan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, menenangkan. "Yesung _hyung_, bisakah?"

"Tidak! Kau harus bisa tanpa obat-obatan itu! Kau sudah sampai di titik ini." Manik mata Yesung menghujam _foxy eyes_ Sungmin tegas.

"Ya, setidaknya suara-suara sialan itu sudah lama menghilang meski bekasnya tetap menempel seperti parasit." Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menahan berbagai perasaan yang menyerbu dirinya, mengempur pertahanannya sedemikian rupa.

Dia sungguh membenci perasaan tak berdaya seperti ini, dia benci terlihat lemah meski kenyataannya memang demikian. Karena kenyataan memang tak seindah dongeng.

Yesung semakin mengeratkan gengamannya di tangan Sungmin, dengan tatapan yang sarat akan kelembutan dan ketulusan. Dia ingin Sungmin menyadari eksistensinya, bahwa masih ada sosoknya di sini, lebih dari sekedar ikatan seorang dokter dan pasiennya.

.

.

.

Tangan yang dibalut kulit putih pucat itu perlahan meletakan berkas-berkas serta dokumen-dokumen penting menjadi satu ke atas meja kerjanya, mengurutkannya sesuai dengan seberapa penting isi dari berkas serta dokumen itu sebelum memutar kursinya ke arah jendela. Dia merenung menatap pemandangan yang tertangkap indra penglihatannya, tatapannya lurus ke depan. Dari ruang kerjanya yang terletak di lantai tertinggi gedung itu, gedung-gedung pencakar langit tampak menjulang tinggi dan berdiri dengan angkuhnya dengan latar belakang birunya langit yang dihiasi putihnya awan. Pemandangan yang biasa ia lihat sebenarnya, namun cukup ampuh untuk sedikit mengurangi kejenuhan yang mendera.

Hidupnya terkadang membosankan, meski Kyuhyun bisa dikatakan sebagai pria yang sangat beruntung. Di usianya yang tergolong muda ia telah mencapai puncak karirnya, ia memiliki segala yang lelaki di dunia ini inginkan, tampan, cerdas, kaya dan digilai banyak wanita. Meskipun sesungguhnya ia hanyalah sosok lelaki sederhana yang memiliki mimpi yang bisa dikatakan sederhana pula. Dia begitu menyukai musik, di mana seseorang terbiasa mencurahkan apa yang ia rasakan lewat nada-nada indah yang berpadu dengan lirik dan menciptakan suatu harmonisasi yang indah. Itulah sebabnya Kyuhyun lebih menyukai menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk datang ke gedung teater di bandingkan berkumpul bersama rekan-rekan bisnisnya di _club_ malam atau tempat sejenisnya, pun begitu menikmati bagaimana dirinya telah larut dan tenggelam dalam alur cerita yang disuguhkan sehingga membuatnya melupakan sejenak penat dan jenuh yang kadang kala menyergapnya. Dan di sana pulalah takdir mempertemukannya dengan sosok indah dan anggun layaknya angsa, Lee Sungmin.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam Kyuhyun berharap takdir berbaik hati dan berada dipihaknya kali ini.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, melirik seklias jam tangan Rolex yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat hari ini, setidaknya semua masih ada dalam kendalinya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil jasnya, dia memutuskan untuk pergi lebih awal dari rencanannya. Namun, ia menyukai fakta tersebut, setidaknya ia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak di tempat itu. Tempat yang setiap tahun tidak akan pernah lupa untuk ia kunjungi.

Begitu turun dari lift di lantai bawah, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya di lobby. Tersenyum tipis kepada beberapa karyawan yang berpapasan dengannya sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam mobil yang telah menunggu kedatangannya. Dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan megahnya Cho Corporation sejenak.

.

.

.

Yesung meletakan peralatan kerjanya, sebelum tatapannya kembali beralih kepada pemuda manis di hadapannya. Yesung menarik nafas lega, Sungmin sudah lebih tenang saat ini, meski pemuda manis itu kembali memilih diam dengan pandangan lurus ke depan, entahlah apa yang ada di benaknya saat ini.

"Sungmin-_ah_, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Suara berat itu menyentak Sungmin dari lamunannya. "Tidak perlu, dr. Kim. Aku tidak selemah itu."

"Tidak perlu seformal itu padaku, Sungmin-_ah_." Yesung sedikit menekuk mukanya.

"_Ara_, Yesung _hyung_. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, aku masih sanggup pulang sendiri." Senyum tipis terlukis dibibir _plump_ Sungmin.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Sungmin-_ah_!" ucap Yesung tegas.

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, "Aku tidak suka di paksa, Yesung _hyung_!"

Yesung menghela nafasnya, Sungmin memang sosok yang keras kepala. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi sendiri dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Kau sedang sakit, Sungmin-_ah. _Wajahmu bahkan terlihat sangat pucat."

"Aku lebih tahu kondisiku, Yesung _hyung_." Kilah Sungmin, "Aku memang sakit, bukan?" tambahnya sarkatis.

"Bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu, aku takut terjadi sesuatu padamu." Nada suara dan raut muka Yesung sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"_Mianhae_, _hyung_. Pengendalian diriku kacau. Aku baik-baik saja, percayalah. Lagipula, lebih baik kau jemput kekasihmu saja, _hyung_." Sorot mata Sungmin melembut dan sarat akan penyesalan.

"Tapi kau lebih membutuhkanku, Min. Wookie bisa menunggu," ucap Yesung lembut, senyum tulus menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Kekasihmu lebih membutuhkanmu, Yesung_ hyung_. Aku pulang dulu, _nde_. Lagipula, kasihan supir taksi yang sudah menungguku di luar selama berjam-jam." Sungmin tersenyum lebar menambah kesan manis yang memang sudah melekat didirinya sebelum bangkit dari kursinya.

Yesung menarik nafas panjang. "Baiklah hati-hati di jalan, hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

"_Nde_, terima kasih untuk hari ini, Yesung _hyung_."

"Sama-sama, Sungmin-_ah_. Itu memang sudah tugasku." Yesung menghampiri Sungmin, menatap lekat sosok di hadapannya sebelum membawa pemuda manis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau harus bertahan, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Sungmin-_ah,_" bisik Yesung lirih di telinga Sungmin. 'Aku menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sungmin hanya mampu terdiam dalam pelukan psikiternya, hangat, rasanya benar-benar hangat. "Tentu, Yesung _hyung_. Aku tidak selemah itu," ucap Sungmin sebelum perlahan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yesung.

"Kau memang kuat." Yesung kembali memandang Sungmin lekat. Sedikit kecewa karena penolakan halus Sungmin.

"Aku tahu, aku harus pulang, Yesung _hyung_. Ryeowook-_ssi_ pasti sudah menunggumu. _Annyeong_, _hyung_."

"Ingat hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Manik mata Yesung menghujam _foxy eyes_ Sungmin tegas.

"_Ara, hyung_." Sungmin tersenyum sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu.

Yesung menatap sendu punggung Sungmin yang perlahan menjauh sebelum akhirnya menghilang tertelan daun pintu ruangannya. Dia menarik nafas panjang. "Kapan kau bisa melihat keberadaanku, Sungmin-_ah_?" ucapnya lirih.

Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu, kepalanya mendongak menatap langit. "_Mianhe_, _hyung,_" lirihnya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk benar-benar pergi.

Sungmin bukan orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari semuanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin tengah berada di dalam taksi, pandangannya fokus ke luar jendela sebelum sebuah suara menarik paksa kesadarannya.

"Kemana tujuan kita, Tuan? Apakah anda mau langsung saya antarkan pulang atau ada alamat lain yang ingin anda tuju?" sapa supir taksi itu ramah.

"Antarkan saya ke alamat ini," ucapnya sebelum menyerahkan secarik kertas kepada supir taksi itu.

"Tapi ini... anda yakin ingin saya antarkan ke sana, Tuan? Maksud saya hari sudah beranjak sore." Supir taksi itu mengernyitkan dahinya melihat alamat yang tertulis di secarik kertas tersebut.

"Ya, antarkan saya ke alamat itu," ucapnya yakin sebelum kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar jendela.

"Baiklah, Tuan." Supir taksi itu melajukan kendaraannya menuju alamat yang di minta penumpangnya itu. Meski ia merasa aneh dan sedikit khawatir melihat air muka penumpangnya yang terlihat pucat pasi.

Selama perjalanan Sungmin terus terdiam, sesekali ia menghela nafas lelah. Tubuhnya sudah memberontak namun ia masih keras kepala untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tempat itu. Dia butuh ketenangan saat ini dan jalan satu-satunya adalah datang ke tempat itu.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bergegas turun dari mobil mewahnya setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya, dia menarik nafas panjang sebelum melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, sungguh langkahnya terasa begitu berat, dadanya mendadak terasa sesak dan diliputi perasaan yang Kyuhyun benci_, black diamond_nya meredup, kehilangan binar-binarnya ketika ia sampai di tempat tujuannya. Tempat di mana orang yang paling di sayanginya tertidur dengan damai, tempat peristirahatan terakhir ibu kandungnya, Kim Hanna.

Manik mata Kyuhyun menatap lekat nisan di hadapannya sebelum meletakan sebuket bunga lily putih, bunga yang amat disukai ibu kandungnya semasa ia hidup. Matanya berkabut, lapisan bening menghiasi manik segelap malamnya setelah melakukan penghormatan kepada ibunya.

"Apa kabar, _eomma_? Maaf aku baru mengunjungimu, _eomma_ pasti baik-baik saja 'kan di sana?" ucapanya sendu.

"_Appa_ pasti sudah mengunjungi, _eomma_." Pandangan Kyuhyun tertuju pada buket bunga lily putih di samping buket bunga yang ia letakan.

"Aku merindukanmu, _eomma_, sangat merindukanmu. Andaikan aku bisa, aku rela menukar segala yang aku miliki asal _eomma _kembali bersama kami." Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, berharap gemuruh di dadanya bisa sedikit berkurang.

"_Mianhae, mianhae, mianhae, eomma_." Kyuhyun merasakan dadanya begitu sesak, pertahanannya roboh setelah setetes _liquid_ sebening kristal jatuh menodai pipi pucatnya.

Dia tidak menyadari, tidak jauh dari tempatnya, ada sosok lain yang juga tengah dalam keadaan rapuh sama sepertinya.

.

.

.

Mobil taksi itu berhenti tepat di belakang sebuah mobil mewah, Sungmin membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar setelah meminta supir taksi itu kembali menunggu. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya heran melihat ada orang selain dirinya yang datang ke pemakaman di saat seperti ini, saat sang raja siang akan kembali ke peraduannya.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan kepalanya bertambah sakit, pandangannya mengabur bahkan keringat dingin kini membasahi tubuhnya namun ia memilih mengabaikan keadaan fisiknya. Anggap saja dia bodoh dan keras kepala karena nekat datang ke tempat seperti ini saat kondisi tubuhnya tidak memungkinkan. Langkahnya terhenti tepat di sebuah nisan, Sungmin membungkuk melakukan penghormatan.

"Apa kabar, suster Park? Maaf baru bisa mengunjungimu, akhir-akhir ini aku begitu sibuk meraih mimpiku." Sungmin memandang sendu nisan di hadapannya.

"Aku bahkan lupa membawakan bunga kesukaanmu, orang baik sepertimu pasti memaafkanku, bukan?" Senyum tulus terlukis di wajah pucatnya. "Aku berjanji lain kali aku akan membawakan sebuket bunga mawar putih untukmu."

"Aku berhasil, suster. Aku berhasil meraih mimpiku. Aku berhasil menunjukan kepada mereka bahwa aku juga pantas bermimpi." Sinar matanya meredup.

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang sekali kau harus pergi secepat ini. Aku masih membutuhkanmu, suster Park." Sungmin merasakan pandangannya semakin berkabut seiring dengan jatuhnya setetes _liquid _bening yang menodai pipinya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, suster." Sungmin merasakan kepalanya semakin sakit, pandangannya semakin mengabur, dan semuanya berubah gelap.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar berulang kali. Dia menghapus air mata yang masih menodai wajahnya. Kyuhyun membungkukan tubuhnya kembali setelah perasannya sedikit lebih baik. Dia hendak beranjak dari tempatnya, sebelum suara benda jatuh mengagetkannya. Dia mengedarkan pandanganya, matanya membulat kaget ketika melihat sesosok manusia tergeletak tak sadarkan diri tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Astaga!" pekiknya kaget sebelum langkahnya segera bergegas menuju sosok itu.

Kyuhyun segera mengangkat sosok itu ke pangkuannya, dia membulatkan matanya tak percaya melihat siapa sosok yang saat ini tengah berada di hadapannya.

"Lee Sungmin?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, "Aku tidak sedang bermimpi 'kan? Dia bukan hantu yang menyamar 'kan?"

"_Aishh..._ kenapa aku berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Bodoh!"

Gurat kekhawatiran terlukis di wajah tampan Kyuhyun ketika melihat wajah pucat Sungmin. Dia membelai pipinya lembut sebelum tangannya beralih ke kening pemuda manis di pangkuannya. Perasaannya semakin tak menentu ketika merasakan suhu tubuh pemuda manis itu.

"Dia demam tinggi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu, hmm?" ucapnya penasaran sebelum mengangkat Sungmin ke dalam gendongannya.

"Lee Sungmin, sepertinya takdir menginginkan kita bersama, kau harus jadi milikku dan aku tak akan semudah itu melepaskanmu." Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman itu.

Dan sebuah rencana telah tersusun rapi di otak cerdasnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya terutama untuk Kim Hanna ajhumma. Maaf juga jika chapter ini mengecewakan. Saya kurang bersemangat karena semangat saya tidak ada kabar beberapa hari ini. Sepertinya kelinci manis itu memilih berhibernasi di sarangnya #plakk

Q : Apa Sungmin sakit?

A : Secara fisik Sungmin baik-baik saja, chinggu. Tapi memang tidak dengan psikisnya.

Q : Apa alur itu?

A : Alur itu urutan kejadian, chinggu.

Q : Apa Yesung Psikolog?

A : Dia seorang Psikiater, chinggu.

Q : Apa saya punya jadwal post?

A : semua tergantung kedatangan si ilham, chinggu.

Untuk :

**bebek, Kyumin joyer, Adelia Santi, Kim Yong Neul, ayyu . annisa . 1, kimmyonginara, KYUMINTS, leefairy, AWDJoy13, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, bunnykyu, GaemGyu137, snow . drop . 1272, farla 23, cho hyo woon, 5351, KikyWP16, shflynie, Cho Na Na, auLee, UnyKMHH, Alefiction, keykyu, cintakyumin137, Zen Liu, dirakyu, lizuka. myori, Yana Broadcast1, BabyMing, Cho Min Hwa, winecoup137, hanna, KMYJHH, melsparkyu, fonami-kyuminelf, rizkaendahagustin, reaRelf, Chikyumin, Phia89, may . moon . 581, Myioori 29, sissy, KMalways89, endah . kyumin137, ShinJiWoo920202, Chella-KMS, Najika bunny, taeminho597, gorjazsimba, Puspita lee, Another Girl in Another Place, Reva KyuMinElf II, Rya, AlmiraAzhari, Han Min Ji, Niel Cho, Cho MeiHwa, Guest, winecouple, Yc K . S . H, arvita . kim, Crimson Wine, kyumin pu.  
**

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

RnR?


	4. Chapter 4

SWAN

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Park Jungsoo, Hangeng, Kim Heechul

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Chapter 3

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Sebagai anak sulung yang terlahir dari keluarga yang terbilang sederhana, Kim Jongwoon terbiasa berusaha keras untuk meraih keinginannya. Takdir memang kurang bersahabat dan jarang berada di pihaknya, kehidupannya keras dan tidak seberuntung sepupunya Cho Kyuhyun yang hampir tidak pernah merasakan hidup dalam kekurangan. Dia adalah satu dari sekian juta manusia di dunia yang harus terjebak dalam pahitnya lika-liku pusaran takdir, meskipun dengan tertatih-tatih, dia bisa membuktikan bahwa tidak ada yang mustahil selama seseorang mau berjuang dan berusaha.

Usahanya tidak sia-sia dan berbuah manis, di usianya yang ketigapuluhsatu Yesung bisa dikatakan telah mencapai puncak, sebagai salah satu psikiater handal dan terkemuka di Seoul. Dia tidak perlu bersusah payah mencari penghasilan, bisa dikatakan Yesung hanya tinggal duduk dengan nyaman di kursinya lalu orang-orang itu sendiri yang berlomba-lomba datang untuk menggunakan jasanya kemudian setelahnya uang datang kepadanya. Dan semudah membalikan telapak tangan, apa yang dia inginkan kemudian datang kepadanya karena dia memiliki uang. Meski nyatanya uang tidak bisa membeli segalanya.

Yesung melajukan kendarannya membelah jalanan kota Seoul, selepas kepergian Sungmin yang diwarnai dengan sedikit adu argumen dan berakhir dengan penolakan dari pemuda manis itu. Penolakan dari pemuda manis itu bukanlah suatu hal yang baru baginya, empat tahun mengenal dan menyandang status sebagai psikiater Sungmin cukup membuatnya terbiasa menikmati hal tersebut. Anggap saja Yesung sudah kebal dengan berbagai macam penolakan yang dilakukan Sungmin untuknya atau anggap dirinya bodoh karena masih terus berusaha pantang menyerah menyadarkan pemuda manis itu akan eksistensinya, terlepas dari status yang mengikat dirinya sebagai kekasih dari pemuda mungil bersuara tenor, Kim Ryeowook.

Dia dan Ryeowook, dua garis sejajar yang harusnya tidak akan pernah bersinggungan.

Sejak awal hubungannya dengan Ryeowook memang hanya sebuah kompromi tanpa dilandasi perasaan sentimentil. Benaknya menggelap dalam kemuraman, rahangnya mengeras, kompromi itulah yang membuat dirinya kini terjebak. Sebuah kompromi yang tanpa sadar telah melukai banyak pihak termasuk dirinya.

Sebut saja dia pria berengsek dan bajingan, sekian tahun mengenal sosok Kim Ryeowook tak jua mampu mengubah isi hatinya kepada pemuda bersuara tenor itu. Namun, dia bukan pria tidak peka dan menutup mata terhadap perasaan pemuda pemilik suara tenor itu untuknya. Yah, dia harus bersyukur, setidaknya akal sehatnya masih berfungsi dengan sebagai mana mestinya, dan tidak membuatnya terlarut lebih dalam apalagi sampai melupakan tanggung jawabnya kepada sosok yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya itu. Meskipun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Sungmin tetaplah salah satu pengecualian.

Yesung sendiri sesungguhnya tidak menyadari sejak kapan Dewi Afrodit ikut campur dan mengubah perasaannya kepada pemuda manis yang berstatus sebagai pasiennya itu. Dimulai dari rasa peduli dan berubah menjadi rasa yang begitu di agungkan-agungkan oleh kebanyakan manusia, klise memang. Dia sendiri sadar bahwa perbuatannya teramat salah karena mencampuradukan sikap profesionalnya sebagai seorang dokter dengan perasaan sentimentil tersebut. Namun, pesona Sungmin layaknya kantong semar yang menarik perhatian serangga kemudian memerangkapnya, sulit untuk melepaskan diri, dan sekuat apapun mencoba untuk melawan pada akhirnya menyerah adalah pilihan terbaik.

Sepertinya takdir akan memulai kembali permainannya, mempertemukan mereka dalam pusarannya yang tidak terelakan. Melucuti satu persatu topeng yang menjadi tameng dan memperlihatkan wujud aslinya.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun menatap lekat pemuda manis yang berada di pangkuannya, setelah meminta supirnya melajukan kendaraannya meninggalkan area pemakaman itu. Wajah Sungmin terlihat pucat dengan pipi yang memerah akibat demam, namun sama sekali tidak mengurangi daya tariknya di mata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, dia merasa seperti tidak mengenali dirinya jika menyangkut Sungmin, terlepas dari keinginannya memiliki pemuda manis yang saat ini terbaring tak sadarkan diri di pangkuannya, faktanya Lee Sungmin hanyalah orang asing, orang asing yang tiba-tiba hadir dan mengacaukan akal sehatnya, dia bahkan tidak mengetahui apapun tentang pemuda manis itu selain nama dan profesi yang digelutinya.

Sejujurnya bisa saja dia memilih untuk membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit dan meninggalkannya di sana bahkan sebenarnya dia tidak perlu repot-repot melakukannya, cukup titipkan pemuda manis itu kepada supir taksi yang mengantarkannya tadi. Namun, logikanya tidak berfungsi dengan baik, dia justru memilih merepotkan dirinya sendiri dengan membawa pemuda manis itu pergi bersamanya, dia bahkan bertingkah konyol di hadapan supir taksi yang mengantarkan Sungmin. Supir taksi itu tidak begitu saja mempercayainya untuk membawa Sungmin, dengan sedikit adu argumen dan berakhir dengan dia yang menyerahkan kartu namanya kepada supir taksi tersebut, akhirnya supir taksi itu mengalah dan membiarkan dia pergi membawa Sungmin setelah membayar tagihan Sungmin tentunya.

Kyuhyun bukanlah maniak seks, baginya bercinta adalah kebutuhan nomor dua di hidupnya, dia bahkan lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dibanding dengan mengurusi wanita-wanita yang begitu mudahnya melemparkan tubuhnya untuk ia jamah kapanpun ia mau. Namun, Sungmin berbeda, dia bukan hanya ingin meniduri Sungmin, tenggelam dalam panasnya tubuh pemuda manis itu, tanpa dia sadari keinginannya terus berkembang dan lebih dari sekedar itu, bahkan membayangkan tubuh Sungmin disentuh oleh supir taksi tadi atau laki-laki lain membuat darahnya mendidih. Karena mulai saat ini Sungmin hanya miliknya, dia tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyentuh miliknya dan mau tidak mau Sungmin harus menerimanya saat dia berada dalam teritorialnya.

Mereka berdua hanyalah dua anak manusia yang saling bertolak belakang. Namun, Tuhan memiliki skenario dan manusialah yang menjadi pelakonnya.

.

.

.

Yesung menepikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu masuk Cho Corporation, begitu tergesa membuka pintu mobilnya sebelum bergegas melangkahkan kakinya, langkahnya begitu mulus dan tegas menuju seseorang yang semenjak tadi telah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Ryeowook-_ah_! Maaf aku terlambat menjemputmu," ucapnya sarat akan penyesalan begitu sampai di hadapan pemuda yang telah menunggu kedatangannya itu.

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh suara yang tidak asing baginya, Ryeowook mendongakan kepalanya, sepertinya pemuda bersuara tenor itu tidak sadar akan kedatangan sang kekasih. "_Gwenchana_, Yesung _hyung._" Ryeowook tersenyum lebar dengan manik mata berbinar-binar melihat sosok di hadapannya.

"_Kajja_ kita pulang, hari sudah beranjak petang dan udara semakin dingin." Yesung mengangkat sudut bibirnya membalas senyum Ryeowook, mengenggam tangannya lembut dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil setelah membukakan pintu penumpang untuknya.

Yesung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, dia memilih diam dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Indra penglihatannya disuguhkan nyala lampu-lampu dari jalanan dan mobil-mobil yang bergerak lalu lalang nampak berkerlip bersaing dengan lampu-lampu dari pertokoan yang berjejer rapi di sepanjang jalan, juga kerumunan anak manusia yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Pemandangan yang tidak menarik.

Sementara Ryeowook memilih melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Yesung, wajahnya merona melihat paras tampan kekasihnya. "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini, Yesung _hyung_?" suara tenor miliknya memecah keheningan.

"Seperti bisa, melelahkan namun menyenangkan," balas Yesung tanpa merubah fokus pandangannya.

"Oh, begitu," terselip kekecewaan dalam nada suara Ryeowook, Yesung memang terbiasa memperlakukannya seperti ini, datar dan dingin. Meski terkadang bersikap lembut seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Yesung menarik nafas panjang, "Kau sendiri?"

"Huh?" respon Ryeowook terkejut.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu hari ini?"

"Melelahkan, _hyung _tahu bukan sepupumu itu begitu profesional dan perfeksionis dalam pekerjaannya, dia benar-benar tidak menerima kesalahan sekecil apapun." Adu Ryeowook kesal.

"Kyuhyun memang seperti itu."

"Ya, dia memang seperti itu dan bertambah parah semenjak kejadian itu. Dia menjadi semakin gila kerja, seolah-olah dokumen-dokumen itu adalah kekasihnya yang akan marah jika dia tak memperhatikannya sekali saja. Dasar _workaholic_." Berbanding terbalik dengan ucapannya, sorot mata Ryeowook meredup.

"Sejujurnya untuk saat ini itulah yang terbaik untuknya, setidaknya dia bisa melupakannya perlahan." Raut muka Yesung melembut, dia bisa sedikit lega sepupunya bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja.

Sudut bibir Ryeowook terangkat membentuk seulas senyum tipis. "Ya, setidaknya dia baik-baik saja, meskipun sikap arogannya itu begitu menyebalkan."

Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Ryeowook.

Keadaan di dalam mobil kembali hening, hanya suara deru kendaraan lah yang tertangkap indra pendengaran dua insan itu. Yesung kembali memilih fokus pada jalanan dan menyetir dengan tenang, sementara Ryeowook kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, merenung.

Ryeowook terlonjak ketika pintu terbuka, ternyata Yesung sudah keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu penumpang.

"Ayo turun," gumam Yesung kemudian meraih tangan Ryeowook dan membantunya keluar dari mobil.

Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya. "Kita sudah sampai, ya?"

"Iya. Masuklah, udara semakin dingin."

"Kau tidak mau mampir, _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook penuh harap.

"Maaf, pekerjaanku menumpuk, Ryeowook-_ah_," sesal Yesung.

Air muka Ryeowook berubah muram, "_Gwenchana_, _hyung_." Senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan terlukis dibibirnya.

"_Mianhae_, sampaikan salamku untuk _ajhumma_ dan _ajusshi_. Masuklah," ucap Yesung lembut.

"Aku akan masuk ketika _hyung_ pergi."

Yesung menarik nafas panjang, "Baiklah, selamat malam, Ryeowook-_ah._"

Senyum tulus terlukis di wajah Ryeowook. "Selamat malam juga, _hyung_. Hati-hati di jalan dan terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang."

"Sama-sama, Ryeowook-_ah_," ucapnya sebelum melangkah dengan anggun dan masuk ke dalam mobil, melajukannya meninggalkan Ryeowook yang memandang sendu kepergiannya.

"_Mianhae_, _hyung,_" ucap Ryeowook lirih.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tiba di _apartment_nya disaat sang raja siang telah pulang ke peraduannya dan digantikan oleh redupnya sinar sang dewi malam. Dia masuk ke dalam lift yang akan mengantarkannya menuju lantai di mana kamar apartementnya berada dengan Sungmin di dekapannya yang masih belum juga sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya tegas menuju pintu sebelum membukanya dan menyalakan lampu begitu berada di dalam _apartment_nya.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin dengan lembut di atas ranjang begitu mereka tiba di dalam kamarnya, _black diamond_nya kembali menatap pahatan sempurna milik pemuda manis itu sebelum beranjak untuk mengambil baju tidur yang akan dia kenakan kepada Sungmin. Sejenak dia ragu dengan pengendalian diri yang dia miliki, namun dia bukan pria tidak bermoral yang akan menyerang pemuda manis itu dalam keadaan sakit. Lagipula, Sungmin harus dalam keadaan sadar dan sepenuhnya menyerahkan diri jika mereka bercinta nanti. Dia akan membuat pemuda manis itu mendesahkan namanya, memohon kepadanya, dan tenggelam dalam kenikmatan hingga membuat pemuda manis itu lupa diri. Dan membayangkannya saja sudah sanggup membuat darah Kyuhyun bergejolak.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum melucuti satu persatu pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Sungmin, dia memejamkan matanya erat meski kelembutan kulit Sungmin nyaris membuatnya gila dan kehilangan kendali, terlebih ketika dia harus membawa tubuh telanjang Sungmin dalam dekapannya, basah keringat dan panas dari kulit Sungmin yang tengah dalam keadaan demam begitu telak menembus ke dalam kemeja tipis yang dikenakannya, mengalir ke setiap epidermis kulitnya dan berakhir di pusat tubuhnya, belum lagi aroma tubuh Sungmin yang begitu memabukan mengoda hasratnya terus bergejolak naik, darahnya mendidih, tubuhnya menegang dan nafasnya memburu karena menahan gairah.

"Sial!" desis Kyuhyun ketika akhirnya dia berhasil mengganti baju yang dikenakan Sungmin dengan baju tidur miliknya.

Sungmin benar-benar nyaris membunuh akal sehatnya. Berada di dalam kamar yang sama dengan Sungmin dan tidak bisa menyentuhnya membuatnya nyaris gila, dia bergegas menelepon dokter pribadinya untuk memeriksa keadaan Sungmin. Manik mata Kyuhyun berkabut menatap Sungmin, dia memutuskan beranjak menuju kamar mandi sebelum pertahanannya benar-benar runtuh. Dia harus memadamkan api yang terlanjur berkobar dalam tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai mandi dan mengenakan kaos serta celana santainya saat bel apartementnya berbunyi. Dia mengusap kasar rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah dengan handuk dan menggantungnya kembali di kamar mandi sebelum membukakan pintu.

Begitu pintu terbuka, sosok pria tegap dan tampan dengan peralatan kerjanya berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum ramah yang terlukis di bibirnya.

"Hai, Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau terlihat sehat untuk ukuran orang sakit." Hangeng mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Masuklah dulu, Hangeng _hyung_."

Hangeng melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartement Kyuhyun kemudian mengikuti langkah pemuda tampan itu setelah diminta olehnya, "Jadi, kau kenapa, Kyuhyun-_ah_? Bagian mana yang terasa sakit?" tanya Hangeng penasaran.

"Bukan aku yang sakit, namun seseorang di dalam kamarku, _hyung,_" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Kernyitan di dahi Hangeng semakin dalam, sekian lama mengenal Kyuhyun sudah cukup membuatnya paham bagaimana watak pria tampan itu. Kyuhyun paling tidak suka ketika apa yang menjadi miliknya disentuh oleh orang lain dan kini ada seseorang yang menempati kamar Kyuhyun. Siapa kira-kira orang itu? Jangankan untuk tidur di ranjangnya, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah membawa teman kencannya masuk ke dalam apartemennya, dia terbiasa memilih hotel berbintang untuk menyalurkan hasratnya, orang ini pasti sangat istimewa.

"Aku memintamu ke sini bukan untuk melamun di depan pintu seperti orang bodoh, Hangeng _hyung,_" ucap Kyuhyun sarkatis.

Tubuh Hangeng sedikit terlonjak kaget, "Ah! _Mianhae_, Kyuhyun," ucapanya sambil mengaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah.

Hangeng masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun, "Jadi, dia yang harus aku periksa?" tatapan Hangeng tertuju kepada sosok yang tertidur di atas ranjang milik Kyuhyun.

"Ya," balas Kyuhyun singkat.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang begitu melihat Hangeng memeriksa Sungmin, darahnya kembali mendidih karena amarah melihat tubuh Sungmin disentuh oleh orang selain dirinya. Gerak-gerik Hangeng tak satupun luput dari tatapan tajamnya. Dia harus mengendalikan diri. Tahan emosimu Cho! Ini semua demi Sungmin.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah Hangeng memeriksa Sungmin, terselip nada kekhawatiran dalam suara Kyuhyun.

"Dia demam, kelelahan dan kurang tidur, selain itu tekanan darahnya rendah sekali, namun tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, aku sudah menyuntikan obat untuknya. Dia hanya perlu istirahat," ujar Hangeng tenang.

Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah lebih tenang, dia menghela nafas lega mendengar jika Sungmin hanya demam karena kelelahan.

Hangeng tersenyum melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun, dia bukannya tidak sadar akan aura membunuh yang keluar dari tubuh Kyuhyun saat dia memeriksa sosok yang terbaring lemah itu, sesungguhnya dia penasaran akan sosok itu, tapi dia sadar jika semua itu bukanlah urusannya.

"Untung aku membawa obat penurun panas dan suplemen penambah darah, berikanlah jika keadaannya masih belum juga membaik atau hubungi saja aku jika terjadi sesuatu," ucapnya sebelum menyerahkan obat-obatan itu ke tangan Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih, Hangeng _hyung,_ sekarang kau boleh pulang dan kirimkan saja tagihannya padaku."

"_Aigoo..._ kau mengusirku, kau bahkan belum menawarkan aku minum,"

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Kau bisa ambil di kulkas atau membuatnya sendiri, _hyung_."

"Sudahlah lebih baik aku pulang. Lagipula, aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan di sini," Hangeng melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini sensitif sekali, _hyung_. Aku heran kau bisa bertahan dengan nenek sihir itu," ejek Kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakang Hangeng.

"Dia itu baik, dan Heechul seperti itu hanya kepada orang-orang sepertimu," tukas Hangeng sarkatis.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh dan memilih membuka pintu apartementnya, "Hati-hati di jalan, _hyung,_" ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu apartementnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang, merebahkan dirinya di samping Sungmin dan memeluk pemuda manis itu dari belakang, melekatkan punggung Sungmin dengan dada bidangnya. Deru nafas Sungmin terdengar teratur, belum pernah dia melakukan hal seintim ini dengan seseorang meski itu teman kencannya sekalipun. Pengaruh Sungmin benar-benar kuat terhadap dirinya.

.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun dengan rasa mual dan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya terutama di bagian kepala. Dia membuka matanya perlahan. Namun, dia merasakan ada suatu hal yang janggal, mengernyitkan dahi heran lalu mengedarkan pandangannya dan terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya berada di dalam kamar yang tidak dia kenal, dia yakin kamar yang di dominasi warna putih dan hitam ini bukan kamarnya. Lalu ada di mana dia sekarang? Seingatnya dia berada di pemakaman saat itu. Belum sadar dari keterkejutannya, tubuh Sungmin semakin menegang begitu menyadari ada lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya erat, belum lagi deru nafas yang mengelitik tengkuknya. Ya Tuhan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Semua ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

Kyuhyun terbangun begitu merasakan ada pergerakan kecil di ranjangnya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan, sepertinya Sungmin sudah bangun karena dia bisa merasakan tubuh dalam pelukannya itu mengeliat resah.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Kyuhyun, sedikit tak rela melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh hangat Sungmin.

Sapaan itu begitu mengejutkan Sungmin, menembus kesadaraannya hingga badannya terlonjak duduk, dia mengerang sakit dan memegang kepalanya akibat gerak reflek itu.

Raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah panik, kecemasaan yang luar biasa mendera dirinya, tangannya reflek menyentuh tangan Sungmin, "_Gwenchana_, mana yang sakit? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Sungmin menepis tangan itu dengan kasar. "Jangan menyentuhku! Siapa kau? Dan mengapa aku bisa berada di sini?" ucapnya mendesis menahan sakit.

'Pertanyaan klise, sepertinya sedikit mengodanya tidak masalah,' bathin Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang kita lakukan semalam, _chagiya_?" suara beratnya terdengar parau dan merayu.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun geram. "Apa maksudmu? Kau pasti berbohong padaku! Dasar kau berengsek! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku, hah? Shhhh." Sungmin kembali memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Emosi justru semakin memperburuk kondisinya.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Tenanglah, aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu, kau pingsan di pemakaman dan aku berbaik hati menolong dan membawamu ke sini," ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namamu! Aku mau pulang!" Sungmin bangkit dari ranjangnya, namun baru beberapa langkah tubuhnya kembali limbung, beruntung Kyuhyun segera turun dari ranjang dan begitu sigap memeluknya sebelum tubuh itu beradu dengan kerasnya lantai.

"Tidak! Kau tidak ku izinkan pulang sebelum kondisimu membaik!" manik matanya menghujam _foxy eyes_ Sungmin tajam. Cho Kyuhyun tidak menerima penolakan.

"Berengsek! Lepaskan aku! Aku mau pergi dari sini! Kau tidak berhak melarangku!" tubuhnya meronta, nafasnya semakin memburu, matanya tak kalah tajam menghunus mata Kyuhyun, mengabaikan rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya.

Nafas hangat Sungmin terasa menerpa wajahnya. "Diamlah! Turuti perintahku atau kau akan menyesal!" desis Kyuhyun mengancam, wajahnya menggelap.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku mau pulang! Dasar berengsek!" Sungmin semakin meronta dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kehilangan kendali. Dia menjatuhkan tubuh Sungmin ke atas ranjang, tubuhnya menghimpit tubuh Sungmin, tangannya mencekal kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin erat di atas kepala Sungmin, sebelum bibirnya membungkam bibir Sungmin telak, mereka sedikit bergelut beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya dia memagut bibir Sungmin sedikit kasar.

Bibir Kyuhyun terus bergerak sensual di atas bibir Sungmin, benda lunak dan basah itu begitu lihai melumat bibir Sungmin, bibirnya bergerak begitu liar dan lapar mengecap rasa manis yang ditawarkan bibir Sungmin. Tak hentinya mengulum, melumat dan menikmati bibir Sungmin seolah-olah tiada lagi hari esok.

Sungmin menyerah dalam ciuman intim yang diberikan Kyuhyun, percuma melawan ketika kondisinya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mungkin jika dalam keadaan sehat tidak sulit baginya melawan Kyuhyun, bagaimanapun dia menguasai _martial arts_. Hal itu justru dimanfaatkan oleh Kyuhyun untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya, tubuhnya semakin menempel erat dengan tubuh Sungmin, merasakan gairah panas yang mengalir ke seluruh sel di tubuhnya, setelah puas menjelajahi lembutnya bibir Sungmin, Kyuhyun menginginkan lebih, lidahnya kemudian bergerak lembut dan mencoba membelai masuk ke dalam hangatnya mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin mencoba menolak namun tubuhnya justru berkhianat dan terlarut dalam ciuman lembut nan panas yang Kyuhyun berikan, dan begitu lidah Kyuhyun berhasil masuk, Sungmin melenguh. Ciuman Kyuhyun berubah semakin panas, semakin bergairah, semakin menuntut. Lidah Kyuhyun begitu handal menjelajahi mulutnya, menikmati dan mengeksplorasi apa yang bisa Kyuhyun jangkau di dalam sana. Kyuhyun melepaskan cekalanya, jari-jari nakalnya kemudian menyelinap di antara sela jari-jari Sungmin hingga kini jari-jari mereka bertautan erat.

Kyuhyun semakin bergairah, mulut Sungmin bagai mengandung zat adiktif, membuatnya candu. Tanpa sadar dia melenguh dalam ciumannya, sungguh mulut Sungmin terasa begitu manis dan lembut layaknya madu, rasanya benar-benar nikmat, begitu manis dan sensual membuat hasratnya semakin melambung tinggi untuk berbuat lebih jauh. Tubuh Kyuhyun terbakar oleh gairah, dia menginginkan Sungmin, setiap sel dalam tubuhnya berteriak menginginkannya.

.

.

.  
TBC

#HappyKyuDay. #HappyBirthdayChoKyuhyun.

Saengil chukkae hamnida buat Cho Kyuhyun, magnae SUJU yang paling kece. Wish You All The Best ^^

Untuk readers baru selamat membaca, semoga bisa dinikmati. Tidak usah meminta ijin kerena FF ini bebas di baca ko asal jangan di CoPas. Terima kasih karena berkenan mereview. ^^

Q : Kenapa KyuMin ketemu di kuburan?

A : Kerena tempat lain udah terlalu biasa, salah-salah mirip sama ff lain di bilang jiplak dan plagiat lagi. Saya langsung down loh. Bercanda ko, karena alurnya emang udah saya buat begitu, chinggu.

Q : Yesung suka Sungmin, kan dia pacaran ma Ryeowook? Terus hubungan Yesung sama Sungmin apa yah?

A : Yesung memang memiliki perasaan lebih ke Sungmin. Udah sedikit di jelaskan kenapa YeWook pacaran, semuanya karena kompromi dan komprominya seperti apa, nanti insya allah saya buka pelan-pelan. Hubungan YeMin sementara hanya sebatas dokter dan pasiennya, terlepas dari itu mereka dekat karena Yesung adalah psikiater Ming selama 4 tahun.

Q : Apa yang direncanakan Kyuhyun?

A : Yang jelas rencana buat jadiin Ming miliknya kekekeke

Q : Siapa itu suster Park?

A : Cluenya ada di chap sebelumnya, tentang artikel yg membahas tentang anak panti. Anak panti itu Ming dan suster Park itu salah satu pengasuh di sana. Kekeke saya bongkar deh.

Q : NC nya kapan?

A : Semua ada waktunya, chinggu. Sabar yah ^^

Q : Kenapa Ming sampai trauma?

A : Sebenernya di chap 2 ada clue dikit, Sungmin itu anak yang lahir dari seorang pelacur dan dia tidak diinginkan, hal-hal kompleks lainnya insya allah saya buka pelan-pelan nanti.

Q : Sungmin mengenal Kyu?

A: Melihat reaksi Sungmin di atas, sudah pasti jawabannya tidak.

Q : Yesung bakal jadi orang ke3?

A : Bisa iya, bisa tidak ^^

Q : Masih belum ngerti jalan ceritanya.

A : Saya mohon maaf untuk keamburadulan ff saya, coba baca pelan-pelan, kalo belum mengerti tanyakan saja ke PM, saya pasti menjawab, karena terlalu panjang jika saya jelaskan di sini, maaf ya ^^

Q : Bakalan ada Seo ga?

A : Empat karakter sudah cukup membuat otak saya kusut, jadi saya akan fokus ke sana. Tenang saja Seo tidak ambil bagian dalam ff ini.

Q : Nasib supir taksinya gimana?

A : Supir taksinya sehat dan selamat sampai rumah bahkan Kyu udah bayarin ongkosnya ko ^^

Q : Kurang panjang!

A : Itu sudah saya panjangin, sepanjang punya Kyu #plakkk.

Untuk :

**dirakyu, Chella-KMS, Mirukia, melsparkyu, snow . drop . 1272, Adelia Santi, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, Kyumin joyer, Clouds3424, bebek, Cho MeiHwa, strawberry rae, winecoup137, Kim Yong Neul, Ria, Yhana 137, kyunnie . mmida, amyjoy kyuminie, KikyWP16, Cho Na Na, 5351, puspita lee, gorjazsimba, rearelf, Another Girl in Another Place, cintakyumin137, Kyuminsimple, UnyKMHH, Maximumelf, Chikyumin, leefairy, Ovie Ovi, GaemGyu137, imKM1004, inthan viitha, ayyu . annisa . 1, KYUMINTS, minmi, AWDJoy13, ShinJiWoo920202, shflynie, sary nayolla, sitara1083, vherakim, Miyoori 29, Phia89, Guest, Reva KyuMinElf II, sissy, Chisana Yuri, Yc K . S . H, nw . kim . 37, rizkaendahagustin, hanna, endah . kyumin137, Princess Kyumin137, Najika bunny, kazha KazuhaJOY, zee konstantin, bLuELF713clan, cho hyo woon, liu13769**

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya ^^

Review kalian semua penyemangat bagi saya ^^

RnR?


	5. Chapter 5

SWAN

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon.

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Chapter 4

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Ryeowook meletakan barang belanjaannya di atas meja dapur, sebelum menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling, sunyi. Perasaan pedihpun langsung menyeruak di dadanya, bahkan di hari minggu pun dia tidak bisa bersua dengan kedua orangtuanya. Pagi-pagi sekali orangtuanya telah terbang ke Negeri Sakura dan hanya meninggalkan memo yang menempel di kulkas. Pergi tanpa pamit, seperti biasa.

Dialihkan pandangannya ke jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 08.00 KST, dia memang sengaja pergi ke supermarket terdekat setelah bangun dari tidurnya pagi ini dan seperti biasa mendapati rumahnya dalam keadaan sepi.

Sebagai anak tunggal dari keluarga terpandang, kesepian adalah sahabatnya, hidupnya memang tidak pernah berkekurangan, dia selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan. Ayahnya adalah seorang dokter spesialis jantung terkemuka sekaligus pemilik dari Seoul Hospital yang merupakan warisan keluarga secara turun temurun, ibunya pemilik dari salah satu klinik kecantikan terbaik di Seoul. Secara kasat mata hidupnya memang sempurna, kedua orang tuanya sama sekali tidak mencampuri hidupnya, bahkan ketika dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti jejak ayahnya, keduanya pun tidak mempermasalahkan orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang atau mereka sebenarnya tidak peduli, entahlah.

Terkadang dia merasa jenuh, semuanya terasa hambar. Tidak dipunggkiri terkadang dia merasa iri kepada sahabat baiknya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia dan Kyuhyun terlahir dengan derajat dan status sosial yang sama, namun mendapat perlakuan yang jauh berbeda. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang, pria arogan itu bagaikan permata berharga yang begitu dilidungi oleh ibunya dan ditempa menjadi lebih berkilau oleh ayahnya. Ryeowook meringis pedih, benaknya menggelap dalam kemuraman, dia memiliki segalanya namun kenyataannya dia tidak memiliki apa-apa. Tidak kedua orangtuanya, tidak pula dengan kekasihnya –Kim Jongwoon. Dia merasa jika semua kebahagiaan itu adalah milik orang lain, bukan miliknya.

Pertemuan awalnya dengan Kim Jongwoon bukanlah suatu pertemuan yang manis dan berkesan. Ryeowook pertama kali melihat pria tampan itu sekitar dua tahun yang lalu saat pesemayaman terakhir Kim Hanna _ajhumma _–ibunda Kyuhyun. Tatapannya seakan terkunci pada sosok pria tampan itu pada pandangan pertama dan Ryeowook menyadari jika dia tertarik dengan sosoknya, sosoknya yang tetap terlihat mempesona meski aura pekat kesedihan terlihat melingkupinya. Sampai akhirnya dia tidak menyadari jika rasa tertariknya berubah menjadi obsesi yang perlahan-lahan membutakan kemudian menyakitinya.

Sebut saja dia naif, egois, dan terlalu sering bertindak implusif. Meski dia bukannya tidak menyadari dan tidak peduli dengan perasaan pria itu terhadapnya. Namun, dia juga tidak bisa melepaskan perasaannya dengan mudah, hatinya terlanjur jatuh terlalu dalam dan sulit baginya untuk kembali ke permukaan. Perasaannya kepada Kim Jongwoon layaknya dua mata pisau, kehadiraan pria itu bagikan zat adiktif baginya, membuat candu namun juga berbahaya sekaligus mematikan.

Dia sejujurnya tidak mengerti sampai kapan dia sanggup bertahan. Namun, dia percaya meski seharusnya dia dan Yesung tidak pernah bersinggungan tapi takdir memiliki jalan tersendiri.

.

.

.

Bagai menemukan oase di tengah tandusnya padang pasir, ciuman Kyuhyun semakin dalam dan menuntut. Kyuhyun semakin kehilangan dirinya, akal sehatnya telah direnggut oleh nikmatnya rasa yang ditawarkan oleh bibir Sungmin, gairahnya melejit naik semakin cepat layaknya roket dan tak terkendali, sungguh ini begitu nikmat, lebih nikmat dari _wine_ termahal sekalipun. Dia tidak bisa berhenti, lebih tepatnya tidak ingin berhenti, dia ingin meneguk habis candu ini hingga gairahnya terpuaskan, hasratnya terpenuhi dan gelayar panas di tubuhnya padam.

Sungmin merasakan pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya semakin menipis, pria asing yang kini tengah menciumnya bagaikan pejantan yang tengah menandai betinanya, begitu ganas dan bergairah. Ciuman ini... Sungmin bahkan belum pernah merasakannya. Ini semua terlalu mengejutkan dan aneh baginya, begitu asing dan tak terduga. Ya Tuhan! Belum pernah ada yang menciumnya dengan cara seperti ini, meski lawan mainnya dalam _musical_ sekalipun, tetapi pria asing ini yang bahkan tidak dia kenal dan hanya dia tahu namanya kurang dari hitungan jam kini tengah menciumnya dengan cara sekurang ajar ini, dan bodohnya dia sempat terlarut oleh ciuman yang pria berengsek ini berikan.

Sungmin mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan dan akal sehat yang masih tersisa untuk melepaskan bibirnya dari ciuman Kyuhyun, meski bibir Kyuhyun masih memagut bibirnya begitu dalam dan menuntut. Dengan sekuat tenaga dan seluruh kendali dirinya Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kuat hingga pagutan Kyuhyun akhirnya terlepas dan memberikan sedikit jarak di antara mereka.

Tubuh Kyuhyun terasa menempel erat di tubuhnya, bibirnya masih begitu dekat dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin bahkan bisa merasakan bahwa pusat tubuh milih pria berengsek ini begitu keras layaknya batu, menusuk paha bagian dalamnya dan juga desah nafas panas yang menerpa wajahnya, hingga nafasnya bahkan terasa menyatu dengan nafas Kyuhyun.

Hanya desah nafas memburu yang terdengar bersahutan dan masih setia mengisi keheningan dalam kamar itu. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba menetralisir setiap gelayar panas yang masih begitu kental terasa di tubuhnya. Sudah lama rasanya dia tidak berciuman sedalam itu dengan seseorang, bahkan dia belum pernah berciuman sampai melampaui batas seperti ini. Bibirnya bahkan masih terasa basah dan panas membara akibat ciumannya dengan Sungmin. Ciuman tadi... dia sungguh tidak bisa mendefinisikannya, rasanya benar-benar nikmat, begitu membakar gairahnya sampai ke setiap sel di tubuhnya. Hanya karena sebuah ciuman dan darahnya bergejolak, hasratnya tersulut, dia lepas kendali, semudah itu. _Shit._

Sungmin kembali mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya kuat hingga tautan tangan keduanya terlepas dan semakin memberi jarak di antara mereka. Sungmin merutuki dirinya yang begitu lemah dan pasrah di hadapan pria berengsek itu. Matanya memandang nyalang, rasa nikmat akibat ciuman tadi tergantikan oleh amarah yang semakin meluap-luap. Dia merasa harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria tengah diinjak-injak oleh Kyuhyun. Demi Tuhan! Mereka sesama pria, meski sejujurnya dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Di usianya kini Sungmin memang belum pernah terlibat dengan perasaan sentimentil sekalipun, bahkan dia cenderung tidak peduli dengan urusan tetek bengek itu. Namun, tetap saja jauh di dasar hatinya dia masih berharap orang yang dia cintai sekaligus mencintainyalah yang menciumnya sedalam ini, terdengar klise memang tetapi rasanya tidak ada manusia di dunia ini yang rela mendapat perlakuan seperti ini, kecuali mereka adalah seorang pelacur, pelacur pun masih memiliki harga diri terkadang.

Kyuhyun berhasil menguasi dirinya setelah dia merasakan tubuhnya kembali terdorong ke belakang, manik mata segelap malamnya berkabut akibat gairah namun tak kehilangan sinar ketajamannya saat memandang _foxy eyes_ Sungmin. Menghujamnya telak.

"Kau benar-benar berengsek, Tuan Cho!" manik mata Sungmin berkilat-kilat menahan amarah, sedikit terengah-engah mencoba menstabilkan deru nafasnya.

"Berhenti berbicara kasar, mulutmu terlalu manis untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata rendahan, sayang." Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibirnya, menyeringai.

"Aku sama sekali tidak peduli! Kau memang berengsek!" balas Sungmin acuh, matanya nyalang dan nampak tidak bersahabat ketika memandang Kyuhyun.

"Jangan memancing kembali amarahku, Lee Sungmin! Atau kau akan benar-benar menyesal!" desis Kyuhyun mengancam, wajahnya kembali menggelap.

"Siapa kau berani mengancamku? Aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan ancamanmu!" balas Sungmin dingin dan datar.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. "Aku sudah memperkenalkan diri bukan? Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bahkan menikmati ciumanku tadi, Sungmin. Mulut manismu mungkin bisa berbohong namun tidak dengan bibir dan lidahmu yang mengikuti permainanku tadi. Tubuhmu sayangnya terlalu jujur." Senyum meremehkan terlukis di bibir penuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku menikmatinya, dalam mimpimu saja, Cho!" ucap Sungmin sarkatis.

"Kau memang sudah mengacaukan mimpi di setiap tidurku, Lee Sungmin. Bagaimana jika kita mewujudkannya menjadi kenyataan, hhm?" suara Kyuhyun rendah dan merayu.

"K-kau..." Sungmin terkesiap, pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar gila rupanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil. "Ya, ada apa denganku, sayang?"

"Kau tidak hanya berengsek, justru sepertinya kau sudah benar-benar gila!" tuding Sungmin.

"Ya, aku memang tergila-gila padamu, Sungmin-_ah_." _Black diamond _Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin lekat.

"K-kau... astaga!" ucap Sungmin tak percaya.

"Dan kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku seperti ini, sayang," ucap Kyuhyun ringan.

Sungmin semakin terperangah. "A-aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudmu?!"

"Biar aku permudah dengan aku menginginkan kau menjadi miliku," ucap Kyuhyun lembut.

Wajah Sungmin berubah semakin pias. "Kau benar-benar gila! A-aku bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenalmu."

"Jadilah milikku maka kau akan mengenalku, Sungmin-_ah_." Kyuhyun menarikan jemarinya di atas wajah Sungmin.

Dahi Sungmin mengernyit dalam. "K-kau... ya Tuhan! Ini gila! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti," gumam Sungmin tak percaya, dia semakin merasa janggal dengan situasi ini.

Sungmin sungguh tidak mengerti dengan kondisi yang tengah dia alami, dia terbangun di dalam kamar yang tidak dia kenal, diperparah dengan dia yang tidur satu ranjang dengan seorang pria asing yang sepertinya sudah tidak waras dalam posisi pria itu yang tengah memeluknya. Instingnya sebagai seorang manusia tentu saja mengatakan bahwa ini berbahaya dan mendorongnya untuk segera angkat kaki dari tempat asing tersebut. Lagipula, dia bukan seorang wanita yang akan menangis histeris atau meringkuk ketakutan ketika mengalami apa yang tengah dia alami, wanitapun pasti akan melawan apalagi dia yang seorang pria. Dan sebelum dia sempat mencerna semuanya, pria kurang ajar ini menciumnya dan lebih mengejutkannya lagi ternyata pria ini menginginkannya_. For God's sake_! Dia pasti sedang bermimpi buruk saat ini. Ya, ini semua pasti hanya mimpi.

.

.

.

Ryeowook memandang ragu layar _handphone_nya, menimang-nimang keputusannya. Cukup lama dia berpikir, sebelum sorot matanya yang sendu berubah penuh tekad dan jemarinya menekan salah satu nama yang begitu berarti untuknya, Yesung.

Ryeowook menempelekan _handphone_ tersebut ke telinganya, menunggu dengan sabar hingga seseorang di ujung sana mengangkat panggilannya, menarik nafas lega ketika akhirnya pada nada kelima pangilannya tersambung.

_**"****Yeboseo."**_

Suara khas yang terdengar begitu berat dan merdu seketika menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ryeowook berdehem kecil, mencoba menstabilkan suaranya. "Ini aku, Yesung _hyung_," ucapnya lembut.

_**"****Nde, Ryeowook-ah."**_

"Yesung _Hyung_, emm... apa aku mengganggumu, _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook ragu.

_**"****Tidak, kau tidak menggangguku."**_

Ryeowook tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Yesung, gurat-gurat kesedihan perlahan mulai memudar dari wajahnya. "Kau sedang apa, _hyung_? Kau sudah sarapan?"

_**"****Aku baru saja menyelesaikan sarapanku, kau sendiri sudah sarapan, bukan?"**_

Perasaan Ryeowook membuncah mendengar perhatian kecil yang diberikan Yesung untuknya, tanpa disadari seulas senyum bahagia terlukis di bibirnya. "Aku sudah sarapan, _hyung_. Aku selalu bangun tepat waktu meski di hari libur sekalipun. Aku justru khawatir kau yang melewatkan sarapanmu."

_**"****Tenang saja, aku tidak melewatkannya kali ini."**_

"Syukurlah, emm... Yesung _hyung_ bisakah kita bertemu hari ini?" tanya Ryeowook, perasaannya sedikit was-was mendengar jawaban Yesung nanti.

_**"****Tentu aku bisa menemuimu, Ryeowook-ah. Kau mau kita bertemu di mana?"**_

Binar-binar bahagia seketika melingkupinya. "Aku baru saja berbelanja dan berniat membuat makan siang, _hyung_. Bagaimana jika _hyung _datang ke rumahku saja? Lagipula, aku sendirian di rumah, _eooma_ dan _appa_ pagi-pagi sekali pergi ke Jepang," ucap Ryeowook penuh harap.

_**"****Baiklah, itu lebih baik. Lagipula, aku tidak perlu khawatir meninggalkanmu jika ada panggilan mendadak dari rumah sakit nanti."**_

Ryeowook benar-benar merasa bahagia, perasaannya melambung tinggi, gurat-gurat kesedihan telah sepenuhnya menghilang terganti dengan wajah cerianya. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa dia tidak bisa melepaskan Yesung, karena dibalik sikap acuhnya Yesung masih begitu peduli padanya, dan baginya asal Yesung berada di sampingnya itu sudah cukup. Yah, dia memang naif.

"Kau ingin aku masakan apa nanti, _hyung_?" nada bahagia tidak bisa disembunyikan dari suaranya.

_**"****Apapun, Ryeowook-ah. Terserah padamu."**_

"Kalau begitu aku akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu saja, _hyung_. Dak Gang Jong. _Eotte_?" tanya Ryeowook antusias.

_**"****Tentu, cukup lama aku tidak memakannya."**_

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu aku akan memasakannya untukmu."

_**"****Sekitar jam sepuluh nanti aku akan ke rumahmu."**_

"Baiklah aku akan menyiapkan semua bahannya dulu, _hyung. _Aku tutup teleponnya dan hati-hati di jalan, _nde_._"_

_**"****Nde."**_

Klik.

Dan Senyum bahagia itu masih senantiasa terpatri di wajah manis Ryeowook saat dia mengakhiri panggilannya. Perasaannya terasa begitu ringan dan hangat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap lekat Sungmin, dia menyadari Sungmin pasti dalam keadaan bingung saat ini. Siapa yang tidak merasa aneh ketika terbangun, tiba-tiba kau telah berada di tempat asing dengan seorang pria asing yang tengah memelukmu. Sejujurnya dia merasa sedikit bodoh karena bertindak implusif tadi, dia sedikit tidak menyukai kenyataan itu karena faktanya dia adalah seseorang yang ahli di ranjang, tidak pernah kehilangan kendali diri sebelumnya dan selalu mampu untuk mengendalikan pasangannya. Namun karena Sungmin dia begitu mudah lepas kendali, titik.

Sejujurnya dia hanya terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin, sehingga tidak memprediksi bagaimana reaksi dari pemuda manis itu dan sekarang dia begitu merutuki tindakannya. Semuanya jadi lebih sulit dan melenceng dari rencana yang telah dia susun. Sialnya Sungmin pasti menganggapnya bajingan tak bermoral dibanding dengan pangeran baik hati yang telah menolongnya. Sepertinya dia harus menyusun ulang segalanya.

"_Gwenchana_?" ucap Kyuhyun lembut ketika Sungmin menepis tangannya dan memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya di _headboard_.

Sungmin memijit keningnya pelan, menghela nafas panjang, sebelum manik matanya menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Bisa kau jelaskan semuanya, Tuan Cho. Mengapa aku bisa berada di sini? Di rumahmu? Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal."

Kyuhyun dengan santai mendudukan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan menyilangkan kedua kakinya anggun sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, "Aku sudah mengatakannya bukan, kau pingsan di pemakaman kemarin sore dan aku membawamu ke sini karena aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui di mana rumahmu. Aku mengenalmu, kau Lee Sungmin, aktor _musical _yang namanya tengah naik daun. Aku bahkan beberapa kali menonton pertunujukanmu." Jelas Kyuhyun tenang.

Sungmin mendengus pelan, pria di hadapannya ini bukan pria sembarangan, hanya saja dia sudah mencium dan memeluk dirinya sembarangan. "Lalu mengapa kita bisa tertidur di ranjang yang sama?" ucap Sungmin tak bersahabat.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, kau demam tinggi semalam. Kau tenang saja, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun padamu, aku tidak segila itu menyentuhmu ketika kau sedang tidak sadarkan diri, meskipun aku sangat menginginkanmu. Lagipula, apartementku hanya memiliki satu kamar tidur," ucapnya lembut, manik matanya berkilat menyiratkan kekhawatiran sekaligus gairah.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun lekat mencari kebohongan di sana, darahnya berdesir ketika tatapannya bersibobok dengan manik mata segelap malam milik Kyuhyun, pria di hadapannya ini meskipun seenaknya ternyata memiliki paras yang benar-benar tampan dan mempesona, dengan rahang cukup tegas, hidung mancung, serta bibir merah dan ranum, meski penampilannya tampak begitu santai dengan rambut kecokelatan yang terlihat acak-acakan. Dia sudah sering bertemu dengan pria-pria yang bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari Kyuhyun, namun pria di hadapannya ini berbeda, aura maskulin dan arogansi begitu terasa menguar dari tubuhnya. Ya Tuhan! Pria di hadapannya ini berbahaya, sangat berbahaya.

"Aku tahu aku memang tampan, kau bebas mengagumi bahkan menyentuhnya jika kau mau." Sebuah seringai terlukis di bibirnya.

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya, sungguh dia merutuki dirinya karena sempat terpesona dengan paras tampan Kyuhyun. Untunglah dia dalam kondisi demam jika tidak rona merah jambu pasti sudah terlukis di pipinya. "Kau terlalu percaya diri."

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil, "Kau benar-benar keras kepala, jika dari awal kau tenang dan bertanya baik-baik mungkin aku tidak akan lepas kendali dan menciummu."

"Kau pikir aku seorang gadis remaja yang akan merona malu ketika mendapati dirinya berada satu ranjang dengan lelaki yang tidak dia kenal. Ck, sungguh menggelikan," ucap Sungmin sarkatis.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Aku sepertinya memang harus meminta maaf untuk sikapku namun aku serius dengan perkataanku jika aku benar-benar menginginkanmu."

Sungmin terkesiap, jadi pria di hadapannya benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. "Biar aku perjelas, Tuan Cho. Aku berterima kasih kau sudah menolongku. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik mengetahui fakta bahwa kau menginginkanku, aku bahkan sama sekali tidak mengenalmu."

"Jadi, kau ingin mengenalku lebih dalam atau kau ingin aku berada di dalam tubuhmu?" Kyuhyun merendahkan suaranya, menggoda.

"Ya Tuhan! Berbicara denganmu hanya membuat kepalaku semakin bertambah sakit," ucap Sungmin frustasi, pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditentang.

Suara tawa merdu mengalun indah mengisi ruangan yang di dominasi warna hitam dan putih itu, menggoda Sungmin terasa begitu menyenangkan, entahlah Kyuhyun merasa tidak mengenali dirinya ketika berhadapan dengan pemuda manis ini, wajah kesalnya benar-benar terlihat lucu.

Suara tawa itu menggelitik pendengaran Sungmin, dia sungguh tidak mengerti, seberapa banyak sisi yang dimiliki oleh pria di hadapannya ini, terkadang pria ini begitu arogan, menggoda, lembut, dan sekarang terlihat semakin tampan saat tertawa. Astaga! Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan akibat pemikirannya barusan, otaknya benar-benar kacau, sudah dua kali dia terpesona dan memuji Kyuhyun, sial.

"Aku akan memesankan makanan untuk kita, setelah itu kau harus minum obat dan beristirahat," ucap Kyuhyun setelah tawanya mereda.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun kesal, "Aku mau pulang, berada di sini bersamamu hanya semakin memperburuk kondisiku."

'Dan semakin mengacaukan isi otakku,' bathin Sungmin.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah kondisimu benar-benar membaik."

"Aku yang paling tahu kondisi tubuhku. Aku akan tetap pulang tanpa persetujuanmu sekalipun," ucapnya keras kepala.

_Black diamond_ Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tegas. "Aku memberimu dua pilihan. Pertama, kau kuantar pulang ke rumahmu setelah kondisimu membaik, atau yang kedua, kau tidak akan pulang sama sekali. Terserah kau mau memilih yang mana."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Aku tidak mau memilih, aku hanya mau pulang, kau tidak perlu mengantarku dan aku berterima kasih karena kau sudah menolongku."

"Kau hanya memiliki dua pilihan, Sungmin. Kau berada diteritorialku saat ini, aku yang mengatur segalanya di sini," balas Kyuhyun arogan.

Pria di hadapannya ini memang benar-benar berbahaya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menentang keinginannya. Sungmin bukanlah pria lemah yang begitu saja mengikuti kemauannya. Namun, dia memang tidak memiliki pilihan lain saat ini. Oh Tuhan! Ingatkan dia untuk menghajar pria arogan ini jika dia sembuh nanti. Persetan dengan _image_nya sebagai seorang pelakon.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya menahan amarah. "Baiklah aku memilih yang pertama, tetapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya mengaturku, Cho!"

"Pilihan bagus, meski aku lebih menyukai opsi kedua. Aku akan memesankan makanan untuk kita. Untuk hal itu kita lihat saja nanti, Sungmin-_ah_." Ucapnya sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan mengecup singkat bibir Sungmin, kemudian melangkah tegas keluar kamar meninggalkan Sungmin yang terpaku di atas ranjangnya.

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang, pandangannya menerawang. "Ya Tuhan, Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar mengerikan," gumam Sungmin pelan.

Sungmin merasa hidupnya kali ini tidak akan tenang karena kehadiran pria arogan namun tampan itu.

.

.

.

Ryeowook tengah mempersiapkan segalanya, sebelum mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Tanpa melepas apron bermotif jerapah yang dikenakannya, dia melangkahkan kakinya sedikit tergesa menuju ke arah pintu. Dia memang menyuruh seluruh pelayan di rumahnya untuk beristirahat. Dia tidak mau makan siangnya bersama Yesung diganggu oleh para pelayan itu.

"Itu pasti, Yesung _hyung,_" ucapnya riang.

Ryeowook menarik nafas dalam sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya, dia merasa seperti remaja yang sedang menunggu kedatangan kekasihnya. Begitu pintu terbuka, sosok pria tampan berdiri tegap di hadapannya, wajahnya datar seperti biasa namun tidak mengurangi sedikitpun pesonanya di mata Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, "Masuklah, Yesung _hyung_."

Begitu masuk ke dalam susana sepi langsung menyergapnya, rumah mewah ini memang selalu terlihat sepi setiap kali dia berkunjung ke sini, meski terdapat beberapa pelayan yang bekerja di sini. Yesung sendiri sadar jika Ryeowook adalah seorang anak yang sangat kesepian, itulah sebabnya sebisa mungkin dia meluangkan waktunya untuk pemuda bersuara tenor ini. Setidaknya itu membuat perasaan bersalah tidak semakin menggerogoti hatinya.

"Sebaiknya kau menunggu di ruang keluarga selama aku memasak, kau bisa menonton televisi atau film di sana, aku tidak mau kau mati kebosanan karena menungguku." Suara tawa renyah mengalun dari bibir Ryeowook.

"Lebih baik aku membantumu memasak, Ryeowook-_ah._" Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di bibir Yesung.

Ryeowook menganggukan kepalanya setuju. "Baiklah, kau bisa membantuku memotong sayuran untuk membuat sup, _hyung_."

Mereka berdua memasak dengan tenang, sesekali Ryeowook menyuapi Yesung masakannya untuk meminta pendapat lelaki itu apabila ada yang di rasa kurang dalam masakannya. Senyum tulus terpatri di wajahnya dan binar-binar bahagia senantiasa menyinari manik mata Ryeowook, andai saja waktu bisa berhenti, sungguh dia ingin menghentikan waktu saat ini juga.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf untuk update yang lumayan agak lama. Saya benar-benar sedang sibuk. Saya sendiri kurang puas sebenarnya dengan chapter ini tapi memang sebatas ini kemampuan saya.

Maaf jika ada yang mengharapkan NC di chap ini, saya tidak mungkin membuatnya di tengah kondisi Sungmin yang seperti itu.

Kyuhyun adalah Dominan jadi begitulah sikapnya, arogan, keras kepala, seenaknya, posesif dan dia tidak suka bertele-tele. Sedangkan Sungmin memang pemberontak dan keras kepala mengingat masa lalu dia yang keras. Namun tenang saja Sungmin akan luluh pada waktunya.

Terima kasih bagi yang masih setia menunggu, membaca, terutama yang mereview FF ini, maaf kali ini saya tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dan menulis nama chinggudeul sekalian.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

RnR?


	6. Chapter 6

SWAN

.

By. Zahra Amelia

.

Rate : M

.

Length : Chaptered

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

Other Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Kim Jongwoon, Park Jungsoo, Kim Bub Rae.

.

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin is Destiny

.

Warning : Boys Love, Yaoi, Absurd, Monotone story, Failed Romance, OOC,

OC, miss typo(s) etc

.

Chapter 5

.

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading n enJOY!

.

.

.

Selepas kepergian Kyuhyun, Sungmin masih diam termenung di atas ranjang. Manik matanya perlahan mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan, menyapu ke setiap sudut yang bisa dijangkau oleh indra penglihatannya, mewah dan elegan, kesan pertama yang ditangkap olehnya. Cho Kyuhyun memang bukan pria sembarangan, hanya sekilaspun dapat terlihat, selain memliliki wajah nyaris sempurna, sepertinya pria arogan itu juga diberkati kekayaan yang cukup melimpah.

Ruangan yang tengah Sungmin tempati didominasi oleh monokrom warna hitam dan putih, dengan _wallpaper_ berwarna hitam yang mendominasi dinding kamar, lemari pakaian berukuran besar berwarna putih, ranjang _king size_ yang juga berwarna putih yang dibalut seprei berwarna senada dengan selimut serta sarung bantal berwarna hitam, sebuah meja dan kursi berwarna putih serta sebuah lemari secorak yang berisi beberapa buku yang tertata rapi, serta jendela kaca setinggi langit kamar yang dibalut gorden berwarna putih yang telah tersingkap sebagian mengundang masuk bias cahaya matahari yang tanpa malu-malu kini menerangi kamar tersebut. Ruangan kamar yang nampak begitu berkelas sesuai dengan pribadi dari pemiliknya.

Puas menjelajah, jemari mungilnya mengelus bibir bawahnya perlahan, panas dari ciuman Kyuhyun masih begitu terasa di sana, sepertinya bibir pria arogan itu memang diciptakan begitu ahli dalam berciuman. Pandangannya menerawang, Sungmin kini tengah memproses semua yang menimpa dirinya hanya dalam hitungan jam, entah permainan seperti apalagi yang tengah takdir persiapkan untuknya.

Sikap defensifnya hanyalah topeng, dia harus waspada karena jika tidak pria arogan itu cepat atau lambat akan memporak porandakan benteng yang susah payah dia bangun, parahnya topeng yang selama ini dia kenakan akan dilucuti dan memperlihatkan wujud aslinya. Dia memahami jika lawannya kali ini lebih tangguh, berbeda dari lawan-lawan yang sebelumnya.

Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah pria pertama yang menginginkan dirinya untuk sekedar berbagi kehangatan di dalam selimut, Kyuhyun entah pria kesekian yang memburunya. Namun, dia tahu ada yang berbeda dari pria arogan itu, arogansi yang memancar dari tubuh pria itu seolah-olah membelenggu, melemahkan pertahanannya. Pria arogan itu berbeda dari beberapa pria beradab yang selama ini hadir di dalam hidupnya, memujanya, memperlakukannya begitu lembut layaknya lapisan air es yang rapuh, sehingga mudah baginya untuk lepas dan memanipulasi mereka. Tetapi Kyuhyun justru seperti singa jantan yang tengah berburu, mengintai mangsanya secara diam-diam dan ketika mangsanya lengah maka singa itu tidak akan segan menerkamnya. Dan jika dia lengah maka nasibnya akan berakhir seperti buruan sang raja hutan, bahkan mungkin lebih mengenaskan. Dia harus lebih berhati-hati kali ini, karena pria itu berbeda, pria seperti Kyuhyun tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, bagaimanapun caranya.

.

.

.

Suara pintu yang perlahan terbuka itu menarik paksa kesadaran Sungmin, manik matanya berkilat waspada melihat Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah nampan berisi makanan di tangannya. Langkahnya begitu mulus dan tegas seperti predator yang menemukan mangsanya.

Kyuhyun perlahan meletakan nampan berisi makanan itu ke atas meja nakas, sebelum mengambil salah satu bantal dan hendak meletakannya di belakang punggung Sungmin. Yang tentu saja mendapat penolakan dari pemuda manis itu.

"Mau apa kau?" ucap Sungmin ketus.

Kilat jenaka menghiasi manik mata Kyuhyun, dia tersenyum geli melihat sikap defensif yang ditunjukan Sungmin kepadanya. Pemuda manis itu terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang tengah mempertahankan keperawanannya. "Tenanglah, aku hanya ingin meletakan bantal ini ke belakang punggungmu, Sungmin."

_Foxy eyes_ Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam, dia tidak boleh lengah kali ini. "Berikan kepadaku, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Tangan Sungmin otomatis terulur ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar akan membiarkan aku pergi jika kondisiku sudah membaik, bukan?" Sungmin sedikit meremas bantal yang diberikan Kyuhyun, sejujurnya dia merasa sedikit khawatir dan perlu memastikan Kyuhyun tidak akan mengingkari janjinya, meski pria arogan seperti Kyuhyun bisa dipastikan tidak akan melakukannya.

"Kau sudah memilih dan aku menghormati pilihanmu, Sungmin," ujar Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin merasa dia bisa sedikit bernafas lega, setidaknya Kyuhyun akan membiarkannya pergi, setelah itu dia akan memastikan jika ini adalah pertemuan pertama dan terakhirnya dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam memperhatikan Sungmin, setelah posisi Sungmin dirasa nyaman dia kemudian meletakan nampan berisi makanan itu ke atas pangkuan Sungmin. "Makanlah, kau harus makan sebelum minum obat. Lagipula, kau pasti lapar."

Aroma dari kuah sup jagung yang berbaur dengan potongan daging itu begitu menggugah selera, Sungmin bahkan hampir meneteskan air liurnya, perutnya saat ini memang benar-benar lapar. Dia sendiri lupa kapan terakhir kali lambungnya terisi oleh makanan, sepertinya kemarin siang saat dia terbangun dan mendapati memo dari managernya –Leeteuk_- _di atas meja nakas. Leeteuk _hyung _memang begitu perhatian padanya, bahkan sebelum pergi pria itu masih sempat memesankan Samgyetang untuknya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tidak menyukai makanannya atau kau ingin aku suapi?" ucap Kyuhyun, ada nada geli yang terselip dalam suaranya.

"Tidak perlu! Aku bisa makan sendiri," tolak Sungmin, sebelum dengan gerakan pelan dia berusaha menyuapkan sendok demi sendok sup itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Makanlah perlahan, supnya masih panas," ujarnya lembut.

Sungmin nampak tidak memedulikan keberadaan Kyuhyun, pemuda manis itu sepertinya terlalu lapar dan tenggelam dengan santapannya. Bahkan ketika manik mata segelap malam milik Kyuhyun memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik yang tengah dia lakukan dengan begitu intens. Kyuhyun tidak melewatkan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin, bagaimana mulut mungil itu membuka dan pipi itu terlihat semakin berisi karena terisi makanan atau saat bibir itu mengerucut karena meniup uap panas di sendok sup. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka jika pemuda di hadapannya ini lebih tua dua tahun darinya, mudah baginya untuk mencari biodata singkat seorang pelakon seperti Lee Sungmin. Tuhan pasti sedang berbaik hati saat menciptakannya bahkan saat makan pun Sungmin terlihat begitu menggemaskan sekaligus menggoda, ingin rasanya dia menggigit pipi _chubby_ itu atau dengan senang hati menggantikan posisi sendok sup itu dengan mulutnya. Sial, tubuhnya terlalu cepat bereaksi jika di dekat pemuda manis ini.

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya perlahan, dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran. "Kau tidak makan?" tanya Sungmin heran, semenjak tadi yang dilakukan pria di hadapannya ini hanya duduk diam memperhatikannya.

'Aku ingin memakanmu.' Bathin Kyuhyun.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun justru menatap Sungmin tajam, tangannya terulur untuk membersihkan noda makanan di sudut bibir Sungmin. "Ada noda di bibirmu." Kyuhyun membelai bibir bawah Sungmin lembut dengan ibu jarinya kemudian menjilat jarinya perlahan, "sekarang sudah bersih." Nada suara Kyuhyun berubah serak, manik matanya perlahan berkabut. Rasa lapar di perutnya menghilang berganti dengan rasa lapar yang lain. Suhu di ruangan itu pun mendadak kembali terasa panas. Namun, dia harus lebih berhati-hati dan tidak kembali bertindak implusif kali ini.

Tubuh Sungmin menegang, pegangan di sendoknya semakin mengerat, matanya berkilat waspada menatap Kyuhyun.

"Habisakan makananmu, setelah itu jangan lupa minum obatnya," gumam Kyuhyun parau, sebelum meninggalkan Sungmin ke dalam ruangan yang sepertinya adalah kamar mandi, setelah terdengar suara gemericik air dari ruangan tersebut.

Sungmin menghela nafas panjang, setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, supnya masih tersisa sedikit, namun dia sudah tidak berselera untuk menghabiskannya. Dia memilih meminum obatnya kemudian meletakan nampan itu kembali ke atas nakas. Sungmin kembali berbaring di atas ranjang dan menaikan selimutnya sebatas dada, setelah kantuk perlahan-lahan menyergapnya, obat itu membuatnya merasa nyaman dan mengantuk. Dan tanpa sadar dia kembali terbuai, sebelum akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

Kyuhyun mengencangkan ikatan tali _bathrobe_nya, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia mendapati Sungmin yang kembali terlelap di atas ranjangnya, mungkin pengaruh dari obat yang pemuda manis itu minum. Langkah kakinya perlahan mendekati pemuda manis itu, sebelum duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyibak helaian lembut yang menutupi kening Sungmin untuk mengecek suhu tubuh pemuda manis itu. Dia menghela nafas lega ketika mendapati suhu tubuh Sungmin yang berangsur normal. Matanya menatap wajah terlelap itu lembut, mendaratkan bibir penuhnya di kening pemuda manis itu, sebelum perlahan bangkit menuju lemari pakaian untuk mengganti baju.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Sungmin-_ah_," gumam Kyuhyun lembut, kemudian duduk bersila di atas ranjang di samping Sungmin dan menyalakan laptopnya. Wajahnya berubah serius. Pekerjaan masih menjadi prioritas utama dalam hidupnya.

Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang terasa sejuk menyapa keningnya dan juga suara bass lembut yang terdengar merdu yang menghantarkannya semakin jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.

Ryeowook tengah sibuk mencuci piring dan alat-alat memasak lainnya. Makan siangnya dengan Yesung terasa sangat menyenangkan, meski Yesung lebih banyak diam dan dialah yang sibuk berbicara dan bercerita. Yesung bahkan membantunya memasak, pria itu memang lumayan berbakat dalam memasak meski tidak seahli dirinya. Ryeowook memang ahli dalam urusan memasak, entahlah dia merasa semua penat yang dirasakan akan menghilang ketika dirinya larut dalam pekerjaan yang biasanya digemari oleh kaum wanita itu, seperti air yang perlahan-lahan menguap dalam sup yang tengah dimasak.

"Ryeowook-_ah_."

Tubuh Ryeowook tersentak kaget, sebelum dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap sosok yang memanggilnya. "_Omo_! Yesung _hyung, _kau mengagetkanku."

"_Mianhae,_ aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit, Ryeowook-_ah_. Ada pasien yang harus segera aku tangani," ucap Yesung, nada suaranya terdengar menyesal.

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut. "_Gwenchana_, Yesung _hyung,_ pergilah. Mereka lebih membutuhkanmu dibanding aku," ujarnya penuh pengertian.

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama. Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu."

Ryeowook memberenggut lucu, "Aku bukan anak kecil, Yesung _hyung,_ pergilah. Dan jangan lupa menjemputku besok pagi."

Yesung tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah, aku pergi. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku ke depan." Tangannya terulur mengacak rambut Ryeowook lembut, sebelum bergegas pergi.

"_Aishh_... dasar, Yesung _hyung_. Bodoh!" Ryeowook tersenyum bahagia, rona merah jambu menghiasi wajahnya dan jangan lupakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu. Sepertinya dia harus segera menghubungi _appa_nya untuk meminta jantung cadangan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah tenggelam dengan pekerjaannya ketika suara _email _masuk sedikit mengganggunya. Jemarinya begegas membuka _email_ tersebut, tidak mau ambil resiko jika _email_ itu datang dari salah satu _client_ penting di perusahaannya. Dahinya mengernyit ketika retinanya menangkap nama yang tertera di _email_ tersebut, Kim Bub Rae. Orang itu bahkan hampir satu tahun ini tidak menghubunginya. Semenjak kerja sama terakhir mereka, Kim Bub Rae bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi, kabar burung mengatakan pria itu tengah menikmati berbagai macam pertunjukan di Broadway, setelah kesuksesan film _musical _yang dia garap dan disponsori oleh Kyuhyun. Dan kini _ajusshi_ itu tiba-tiba mengirimkan _email_ kepadanya.

_Black diamond_ Kyuhyun bergerak lincah membaca setiap baris tulisan di dalam _email_ yang dikirimkan oleh Kim Bub Rae. Sungguh dadanya berdebar membaca baris demi baris kata yang tertulis di dalam _email_ itu, perasaannya membuncah ketika apa yang sempat terbesit di dalam benaknya ternyata seratus persen benar. Kim Bub Rae kembali mengajaknya untuk bekerja sama dalam salah satu drama _musical_ yang akan diproduseri olehnya secara langsung. Menarik. Sudah setahun lamanya Kyuhyun tidak ikut terlibat dan sekarang Kim Bub Rae akan kembali menunjukan taringnya, tentu saja dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. Seringai kini terlukis di wajah tampannya, Cho Kyuhyun akan selalu mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan, jika dia tidak bisa berada di depan layar maka dia akan memilih berada di belakang layar dan ikut mengatur segalanya.

Tiba-tiba bunyi getaran di atas meja nakas mengejutkan Kyuhyun, dengan gerakan gesit dia langsung mengambil _handphone_ miliknya, dia tidak mau suara getaran itu mengganggu tidur Sungmin. Dahinya mengernyit ketika melihat nomor yang tidak dia kenal kini terpampang di layar _handphone_nya. Siapa gerangan yang menghubunginya? Jangan-jangan salah satu wanita yang pernah dia tiduri, Kyuhyun mendengus pelan, dia sedang tidak ingin diganggu apalagi jika salah satu wanita penggoda itu yang menggangunya. Namun, _handphone_ yang kini berada di tangannya terus bergetar, sepertinya orang yang menghubunginya di ujung sana tidak mau menyerah.

Kyuhyun perlahan bangkit dari atas ranjang dan melangkahkan kakinya ke depan jendela, manik matanya fokus ke depan, sebelum akhirnya dia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

**"**_**Cho Kyuhyun."**_

Suara penelepon di ujung sana langsung menyapa indra pendengarannya. Kernyitan di dahi Kyuhyun semakin dalam, suara ini terdengar familiar untuknya.

**"**_**Ya! Kenapa kau diam saja, Kyuhyun-ah? Ck, kau pasti melupakanku, bukan?"**_

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, dia akhirnya ingat siapa pemilik suara ini. "Bub Rae _ajusshi_."

**"**_**Ah! Akhirnya kau mengingatku. Apa kabarmu, Kyuhyun-ah? Sepertinya kau sibuk sekali hingga untuk mengangkat teleponku saja aku harus menunggu lama."**_

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Lama menghilang rupanya tidak sedikitpun mengurangi sifat menyebalkanmu itu, _ajusshi_."

**"**_**Aku tidak setua itu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau juga tidak kehilangan lidah tajammu itu sepertinya."**_

Suara tawa nyaring terdengar dari ujung sana, membuat sebuah senyum tipis tanpa sadar terlukis di bibir penuh Kyuhyun. "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu, _ajusshi_?"

**"**_**Aku baik-baik saja, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau juga pasti baik-baik saja, bukan? Cho Cooperation juga kini berkembang semakin pesat."**_

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Aku baik-baik saja. Sejak kapan kau berminat dengan laju pertumbuhan perusahaan_, ajusshi_? Apa kapal yang kau naiki kini berubah haluan?"

**"**_**Tentu saja tidak, tumpukan kertas itu terlihat begitu membosankan. Kau sudah membaca email yang aku kirimkan, bukan? Bagaimana apa kau tertarik?"**_

"Ya, aku sudah membaca semuanya. Cukup menarik."

**"**_**Prediksiku memang tak pernah meleset, luangkan waktumu besok untuk kita bertemu atau kau ingin bertemu di perusahaanmu? Aku dengan senang hati datang. Lagipula, aku merindukan sekertarismu yang cantik itu."**_

Decakan sebal terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak akan melibatkan perusahaan. Ya, kita lihat saja nanti. Meski aku tidak pernah meragukan seleramu, _well_ bisnis tetaplah bisnis."

**"**_**Kau benar-benar anak yang berbakti rupanya. Oke, bisnis tetaplah bisnis. Kau pasti tertarik dengan tawaranku, akan aku pastikan itu. Aku akan menjelaskan detailnya besok kepadamu ketika kita bertemu."**_

Pegangan di handphonenya mengerat. "Aku akan segera mengirimkan alamatnya padamu, _ajusshi._"

**"**_**Aku tunggu, Marcus Cho. Sampai jumpa besok."**_

"Sampai jumpa, _ajusshi_."

Klik.

Benak Kyuhyun menggelap, rahangnya mengeras, matanya berkilat tajam. "Anak berbakti, ya?" pandangannya lurus ke depan, senyum pahit terukir di bibir penuhnya, "entahlah apa yang akan _appa_ lakukan jika dia tahu apa yang sudah aku perbuat selama ini di belakangnya."

.

.

.

Ketika Sungmin membuka mata, sang raja siang akan kembali ke peraduannya, menyisakan semburat lembut warna jingga yang terasa hangat menerpa wajahnya. Dia mendudukan tubuhnya perlahan, sebelum pandangannya menyapu ke sekeliling ruangan. Pandangannya seolah terkunci ke depan ketika manik matanya menemukan sosok pria arogan yang tengah berdiri dengan angkuh menghadap ke arah jendela. Bias-bias matahari sore menyelimuti tubuhnya, membuat sosoknya terlihat bercahaya sekaligus berbahaya.

Merasa diperhatikan, Cho Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya perlahan dan mendapati Sungmin yang telah terbangun dari tidurnya. Pandangan keduanya seakan terkunci ketika manik mata mereka bersibobok.

"Kau sudah bangun?" ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerjap pelan, "Ah... i-iya aku baru saja bangun, emm... jam berapa sekarang, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" gumamnya terbata-bata, dia merasa malu ketika tertangkap basah sedang mengamati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, pandangannya sekilas beralih ke pergelangan tangannya, "Jam lima sore," ucapnya, sebelum kembali memandang lekat sosok di hadapannya. Entahlah Sungmin terlihat sangat indah ketika baru bangun tidur, ditambah semburat jingga yang samar-samar menyinari wajahnya, membuatnya nampak berkali-kali lipat terlihat lebih cantik dan membuatnya enggan mengalihkan pandangannya meski hanya satu detik.

Sungmin terkesiap. "Jam lima sore?"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, meletakan gelas berisi _red_ _wine _yang dia pegang ke atas meja, sebelum mendudukan tubuhnya ke atas kursi. "_Well, _kau tertidur cukup lama, sepertinya pengaruh obat yang kau minum cukup kuat."

'Astaga! Selama itu 'kah dirinya tertidur? Dia bahkan lupa menghubungi Leeteuk _hyung_, terakhir kali dia menghubunginya adalah kemarin siang sebelum dia pergi menemui pskiaternya.'

Sungmin membulatkan matanya. "Ya Tuhan! Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi,_ di mana _handphone_ku? Kau menyimpannya, bukan?" ucapnya cemas.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku meletakannya di atas meja nakas, sepertinya _handphone_mu mati."

Sungmin bergerak lincah mengambil _handphone_nya, sebelum menyalakannya kembali. Dia memang sengaja mematikannya selama berkonsultasi dengan psikiaternya. Raut wajahnya terlihat gusar, dia takut jika Leeteuk di sana mencemaskannya. Perasaan bersalah langsung menyergapnya ketika melihat begitu banyak pesan dan panggilan masuk dari managernya itu. Jemari mungilnya dengan gesit mengetik kata demi kata yang dia sampaikan kepada Leeteuk, dia memang terbiasa menghilang, namun dia tidak akan lupa memberitahu keberadaannya kepada Leeteuk.

To : Leeteuk Hyung

_Hyung_, maaf membuatmu cemas. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku baik-baik saja, kondisiku juga sudah membaik. Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin diganggu, aku sedang menenangkan diri. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku, besok pagi kita bertemu di gedung SM, aku ingin membicarakan soal tawaran drama yang kau berikan kepadaku.

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang, ekspresi bersalah terlukis di wajahnya, dia semakin merasa bersalah karena membohongi Leeteuk. Namun, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

From : Leeteuk Hyung

Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, kau senang sekali menghilang dan membuatku khawatir, Lee Sungmin. Baiklah besok pagi kita bertemu, jaga dirimu baik-baik. _Hyung_ menyayangimu.

Ekspresi wajah Sungmin melembut, sebelum kembali membalas pesan Leeteuk.

To : Leeteuk Hyung

Maaf, aku juga menyayangimu, _hyung_.

Wajah Kyuhyun menggelap, dia sungguh tidak menyukai setiap ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah Sungmin untuk orang yang Sungmin hubungi barusan. Rasa penasaran dan berbagai spekulasi seketika menyergapnya. "Siapa yang kau hubungi?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus, manik matanya berkilat tajam memandang Sungmin.

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya, tatapan Kyuhyun begitu mengintimidasi, kilat-kilat kemarahan terlihat melingkupi manik mata milik pria arogan itu, seperti api berwarna hitam yang siap membakar. "Bukan urusanmu, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Sungmin mendengus pelan.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengernyit, tidak menyukai fakta dirinya yang begitu ingin tahu segala hal tentang Sungmin. Sungmin benar, ini bukan urusannya, sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi sosok yang begitu peduli terhadap urusan orang lain? Namun, dia merasa harus tahu segala hal yang menyangkut pemuda manis ini.

"Aku hanya tidak mau ambil resiko," gumam Kyuhyun, sebelum menyesap _wine_nya perlahan.

Sungmin mengangkat dagunya, arogan. "Kau yang menahanku di sini, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Dan kau baru memikirkan resikonya sekarang. Lucu sekali." Senyum meremehkan terlukis di wajah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendengus, perkataan Sungmin tepat sasaran. Namun, harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui jika dia saat ini tengah penasaran atau mungkin cemburu. Tidak! Dia tidak mungkin cemburu, dia hanya penasaran, itu saja tidak lebih.

"Kau berada di tempatku saat ini! Suka tidak suka kau menjadi tanggung jawabku saat ini!" ucap Kyuhyun tak kalah arogan.

Sungmin menghela nafas, dia harus tenang, percuma melawan Kyuhyun, pria di hadapannya ini terlalu arogan untuk mengakui kesalahannya. "Aku mau pulang. Aku sudah benar-benar sembuh sekarang."

Kyuhyun meneguk _wine_nya kasar, dia menarik nafas panjang, sebelum bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sungmin. Dia bisa melihat sikap defensif Sungmin ketika dia mendekatinya. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan suhu tubuhmu," gumamnya lembut, sebelum mengulurkan tangannya ke kening Sungmin.

"Syukurlah suhu tubuhmu sudah normal, mandilah dengan air hangat. Aku akan memesankan makanan, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Senyum tulus terlukis di wajah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terperangah, pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar membingungkan, dia begitu dingin dan arogan tadi, namun detik berikutnya begitu lembut dan berhati-hati. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun memiliki dua kepribadian.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sungmin telah berada di dalam _apartment_nya, rasanya dia benar-benar merindukan _apartment_nya terlebih kamarnya. Mungkin benar jika kita akan merasa lebih nyaman ketika berada di rumah sendiri, itulah yang tengah Sungmin rasakan. Dia belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini ketika berada di _apartment_nya. Namun, kebahagiaannya sedikit berkurang ketika mengingat jika dia tidak sendiri saat ini. Bagaimanapun, dia masih memiliki tata krama untuk mengundang Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam _apartment_nya. Lagipula, dia harus berterima kasih karena Kyuhyun telah merawatnya dengan telaten selama dia sakit.

Kyuhyun tengah memandang ke sekeliling, untuk ukuran seorang pelakon terkenal seperti Sungmin, _apartment _milik pemuda manis itu tergolong sederhana dan tidak semewah _apartment_ miliknya, namun terlihat sangat nyaman dan elegan. Selain itu wangi _apartment_ ini seperti wangi Sungmin, manis dan lembut, membuat penghuninya betah berlama-lama berada di dalamnya.

"Tempat tinggalmu sepertinya sangat nyaman, Sungmin-_ah_," gumam Kyuhyun tulus.

"Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-_ssi._ Silakan duduk, kau ingin minum? Biar aku ambilkan di dapur," ucap Sungmin ramah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Tidak perlu repot-repot, aku hanya ingin melihat di mana tempat tinggal calon kekasihku."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah!"

"Jadi, bisa kau membukakan pintunya untukku, sayang. Atau kau ingin menghabiskan malam ini denganku?" ujarnya jahil.

Sungmin membuka pintunya perlahan dan memilih diam, tidak peduli dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu untukku?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Terima kasih sudah merawatku dan terima kasih sudah mengantarkan aku pulang, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Aku harap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi," ucap Sungmin datar.

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil. "Sama-sama, Sungmin-_ah_. Aku pastikan ini bukanlah akhir namun awal dari segalanya. Selamat malam dan jangan lupa mimpikan aku, sayang." Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sebelum beranjak pergi dari hadapan Sungmin.

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, Sungmin bergegas menutup pintu _apartment_nya, sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu. "Cho Kyuhyun... siapa sebenarnya dia?" gumamnya pelan. Dia sepertinya harus mencari tahu siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun, sejujurnya dia merasa familiar dengan nama itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae untuk update yang ngaret, sejujurnya chap ini sudah selesai 2 hari yang lalu namun karena kecerobohan saya, akhirnya apa yang sudah saya tulis lenyap tak berbekas sehingga saya harus menulis ulang semuanya.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah setia menunggu, membaca dan terutama yang mereview ff ini. Bagi yang tidak bosan-bosannya meneror saya di FB juga, semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan yah.

Untuk AF, maaf karena menganggu kamu KKN dengan tagan ff aku, makasih banyak loh buat masukan dan koreksinya, aku seneng kamu mau baca apalagi sampe ngasih masukan yang bermanfaat banget buat aku. Hug and Kiss ^^

Bagi pembaca baru, selamat datang dan salam kenal. Saya senang kalian mau mereview, lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali. Karena siders itu pembunuh utama semangat kebanyakan author. Saya hanya merasa kaget dengan jumlah visitor yang sampai di angka 10.000+.

Bagi yang masih setia mereview maaf lagi-lagi tidak bisa menyebutkan namanya, tapi saya sudah membaca setiap reviewnya ko, saya bahkan hafal dengan siapa saja yang sudah mendukung saya dari awal ^^

Oke semoga bisa dinikmati ceritanya, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

RnR?


End file.
